College Love
by Lover1420
Summary: Bella goes to college in Texas. She stays with her mom's old college roommate and her family. Little does Bella know that she has found the love of her life and he sleeps in the next room. Read and see how they get to know each other. Better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

*BPOV*

"Bella baby be good." my daddy said as me and mom packed the car. I was headed to Texas to go to college. My mom was going with me for a week so that she could see her old college friend that I would be staying with while there. "I will daddy. I love you." I said kissing his cheek. "I love you too baby." he said opening my car door. "Don't forget to call at night to let the old man know that your okay." he said as I got in. I laughed before nodding. "I will. Tell Billy I said hi and tell Jake to be good." I said before he closed my door. He nodded looking over at my old truck that he would be using to go fishing in now. Mom started the car and we took off toward the airport.

Getting there and parking didn't take more than an hour. Now we were sitting here waiting to be called for our flight. Mom's phone started to buzz. She quickly answered it with a, "Hello." I got her attention and pointed to the restroom. She nodded before going back to talking to who ever called her. I quickly went to the bathroom. Returning my mom smiled to me. "Well my friend isn't going to be the one picking us up. Her son is coming. She told me that he is your age and is going to the same college isn't that nice sweetie?" she said. I just nodded. I didn't think it was nice at all I mean I know I haven't meet the guy yet but if he's anything like the boys here, he'll be all over me and I just hate that. I zoned out with my headphones in my ears listening to Shinedown.

Soon my mom was shaking me telling me they called for our flight. I quickly got up and followed her to the tunnel thing that lead to the airplane. Here goes everything I got.

*EPOV*

"Emmett McCarty! If you don't get up right now you aren't getting any breakfast!" I heard my mom yell. I groaned before getting up. I throw on a pair of sweat pants before running upstairs. "Morning momma." I said as I walked in the kitchen. She handed me a plate and smiled, "If I threaten your food your down here in a heartbeat but if I threaten to kick your ass you would still be asleep. Boy you're weird." I just laughed and nodded. "I know and you love me anyway." I said before sitting at the bar. "I do. Look my friend Renee and her daughter Isabella are flying in today. I need for the two guest rooms to be cleaned up and I need for you to go get them from the airport. I can't because I have a meeting. Can you do that for me?" she asked. I looked up to her. "Yeah I guess. Isabella is the one staying with us right? Renee's going back to Washington?" I asked shoving more food into my mouth. "Yes and Isabella is also going to school with you. I want her in the room next to yours if you don't mind." momma said sitting beside me with a cup of coffee. I nodded as I swallowed. "Momma can Jasper come over later please?" I asked. She gave me a look before saying "If he comes over you have to invite Rose over too." she said knowing I would contemplate asking him over now. I thought about it for a minute or so then answered with, "Fine I guess I could introduce Isabella to Rosalie." I said finishing my breakfast. I put the plate in the sink. "I'm gonna go for a run." I said going down to my room to grab my iPod. I went back upstairs and out the door. I turned the iPod on and placed the headphones in my ear before looking down the long path. I took a deep breath and took off.

I ran until I reached the end of the path. I stopped and looked around. I was at the little lake that was at the back of the ranch. It was a beautiful place to say the least. No one but Jasper and myself and of course both of my parents knew that it was here seeing as it was in the woods. This was the place I wanted to go to get away from people. I never brought anyone back here and I'm not planning on it but maybe if this Isabella chick is cool I'll think about showing her this place. I sat by the water for a few minutes cooling off from the three mile run.

Sitting there I started to think about this Isabella girl. What would she be like? Would she be a nerd or a party person? Or would she be both? I more or less couldn't really wait to meet her. My mom had showed me a picture that her friend sent her. It was of a beautiful brunette, she was slender and not very tall and she had beautiful brown eyes. In the picture was a man and woman as well, I assumed that they were Renee and her husband. But the brunette she was the one that stuck out in my head more than anything. I shook my head getting the thoughts out and got up. I started running back to the house.

Once I reached the house I went inside and went to clean the guest rooms out first and then went to take a quick shower. Getting out I dried off and changed into a pair boxers the slipped a pair of dark blue jeans on. I walked back to my room and picked up my white v-neck that I had left on my bed and tugged it on. I quickly slipped my socks on and then my boots. I checked myself in my mirror while I sprayed axe all over me.

Once done I walked upstairs to see my mom sitting there with some papers. I sat beside her and looked at them. "You smell good is that the axe I got you for Christmas?" she asked handing me the papers. "Yeah. I'm running a little low though momma hint hint." I said smiling at her. "Got it." she said smiling at me. "So I called Renee and caught her while they were at the airport and I told her that you would be going to get them. She said okay and that she can't wait to get out here. These papers have where you can meet them at and a picture just in case you forgot what they look like." she said pointing to the papers. "I don't need the picture I remember what they look like. When do they land... Oh wait its up here never mind I need to hurry and get to the airport they should be landing in an hour. Love you momma." I said kissing the side of her head. I grabbed the keys to my moms Volvo and I was off to the airport to meet the brunette and her mom.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

Once we boarded the plan and found our seats. My mom turned her iPod on and placed the ear buds in her ears before pulling out a magazine of some sort. I just rolled my eyes as I continued to listen to my iPod. I closed my eyes and just focused on what was waiting for me when I got off this plain in Texas. I would be meeting my mom's old college roommate that she had kept in contact with. I would also be meeting her son. I never asked if she was married but by the sounds of everything she was in the middle of a divorce. My mom has told me that her friend's name is Victoria McCarty and her son's name is Emmett McCarty. Mom went into what little details she did know about Emmett, my mom would never stop trying to get me to go out with a guy ever since my break up with Jacob which wasn't a bad break up I mean we're still friends.

She had told me that he was going to Baylor and hoping to get a degree in Athletic Training, he was going on a football scholarship. She also told me that he was a little older than me in months but not in years. She swears up and down I'll end up dating him, but I wasn't planning on dating anyone for a while. I wanted to get used to Texas and focus on school for a little while before I even start to think about dating anyone.

I must have fallen asleep because I was being shaken awake by my mother. When I opened my eyes I saw that we were landing. I pulled my ear buds out and smiled looking out the window. "Are you ready for this Bella?" mom asked smiling at me. I nodded, "I can't wait." I said sitting back in my seat and buckling my seat belt.

Once we landed and were getting off the plan I couldn't help but smile. I was taking a step toward my future. "Come on Bella lets get to baggage quickly I'm sure Emmett is already here and waiting for us by the main exit." my mom said pulling me toward the baggage claim. We weaved through the crowed airport until we finally reached where we needed to be.

Once we had all of our bags we made our way to the main exit. There was a bulky guy leaning on the wall right next to the door and man did he look delicious. He had on shades, a white v-neck that showed off his very toned chest, a pair of dark wash jeans, and of course black cowboy boots. He looked up from something that he held and then smiled walking toward us. When he reached us we stopped. "You must be Renee and Isabella Swan I recognize you from the picture you sent my momma." he said smiling and removing his shades. "I'm Emmett but y'all can call me Em." he said in that very sexy southern drawl. "Nice to meet you Emmett. This is Bella." mom said gesturing to me. "Hi." I managed to say. "Well ladies by the time we get home momma should be there so lets go ahead. Let me help y'all with your bags." he said taking mom's duffel bag off her shoulder and then did the same with my three duffel bags I had slung over my shoulder. "Thanks" I said smiling up at him and thats when I saw his beautiful baby blue eyes and his dimples. "Anytime." he said smiling a little more. "Lets get goin'" he said leading the way out to the parking lot. "Y'all wait here I'll go get the car." he said setting the bags down on the ground and turning to go get the car.

Once he was out of ear shot my mom turned to me with a smile on her face. "You were checking him out." she said giggling. "Oh. My. Gosh. Mom I was not!" I said looking away from her because I felt the blood rushing to my face. "Sure you weren't sweetie. So what color are his eyes?" she asked. I sighed, "Fine I was and they are the most beautiful blue." I squealed but then looked to see a red Volvo pulling up to the curb and then Emmett got out. We quickly had the bags in the back and then my mom said "Bella you sit in the front I want to stretch my legs a little bit." She smiled and thats when I knew she wasn't gonna give up on trying to get me to date Emmett.

Em's POV

Once I reached the airport I got a close spot and looked at the time. I had about fifteen minutes before they land so I was just gonna sit in the car for a little while longer. I called Jasper and asked if he and his sister, Rosalie, would like to come over a little later and watch a movie. He of course said yes but he would have to bring Alice and Edward which I didn't mind. We talked for a little about going to Baylor and before I knew it, it was time for Renee and Isabella's plain to be landing. I grabbed the papers my mom gave me and I made my way into the main entrance/exit. I leaned up against the wall just inside the door until I spotted the brunette. I pushed off the wall and walked up to them. "You must be Renee and Isabella Swan I recognize you from the picture you sent my momma." I said smiling. I realized I was still wearing my shades so I took them off. "I'm Emmett but y'all can call me Em." I said looking at both of the women. "Nice to meet you Emmett. This is Bella." Renee motioned to her daughter who wasn't looking at me. "Hi" she said in a little bit of a shy voice. I smiled a little more before saying, "Well ladies by the time we get home momma should be there so lets go ahead. Let me help y'all with your bags." I said taking Renee's duffel bag off her shoulder and then took Isabella's three that she had on her shoulders. "Thanks." Isabella said smiling up at me. I looked into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes and I could help but smile. "Anytime." I said smiling. "Lets get goin'" I said and turned to walk toward the parking lot. I set the bags down in the shade and said, "Y'all wait here I'll go get the car." I then went off to get the car that wasn't to far away. I just really need a minute to compose myself.

_C'mon Emmett she's just a girl that you_ just _met. Get to know her first she could turn out to be a freak. But a very attractive freak. Oh. Come. On. Man. _I thought as I walked to the car. When I reached the car I just shook my head. A girl that attractive probably already has a boyfriend anyway so why waste my time? I drove up to where I had left the two ladies and parked before getting out and helping them put their bags in the back. "Bella you sit in the front I want to stretch my legs a little bit." Renee said smiling at her daughter. Bella smiled but it looked a little forced, "Okay mom." she said before she slid into the front seat and Renee into the back.

Once they were in and seat belts were on I put the car in drive and we were off back to the house. "So Isabella what are you going to school for?" I asked trying to make conversation. "Call me Bella." she paused smiling at me. "Okay _Bella_ what are you going to school for?" I asked smiling at little. "Journalism. What about you Emmett?" she asked. "Its Em and Athletic training. I want to be a coach for some football team. Or even play in the NFL." I said smiling a lot now. "That's cool I'm not really a sports person. I'm really clumsy." she said. I took a quick glance at her face and chuckled when I saw that she was blushing. "You look like an athlete though. Or a ballerina." I said looking back to the road. "I used to take ballet when I was younger." she laughed. "How'd you know?" she asked through her laughter. "You have the body for ballet or maybe gymnastics." I said honestly. "Tried gymnastics but I kept falling over so I just stopped it all together." she laughed a little harder. "So Bella I do have to ask you one question that I've been wanting to know since my mom told me you were coming to stay with us. Are you a party person?" I asked as I pulled up to a red light I looked at her. "Not really but there was a few parties I went to. I wasn't always invited to parties so I never really had the chance to go to them." she answered. I nodded understanding. "Anyway can we like change the subject?" she asked looking away. "Yeah." I said looking back to the road and taking off from the light. "Wanna play twenty questions? That's always a good way to get to know people." she said I could tell that she was being a little shy. "Yeah you go first." I said smiling and trying to get Bella to loosen up some.

* * *

><p>AN: Twenty questions will be in the next chapter. Reveiw and let me know what y'all think :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know its been a while since I updated I have one word for the reason why, School. I do hope that it was worth the wait. Anyway here's the newest chapter enjoy!

"Okay how about we do a revised version of twenty questions. I'll ask and answer the same questions is that okay with you?" I asked looking at him. "Sure go head." he said smiling a little. "Okay. What's your favorite color? Mine is blue." I asked sitting back in the seat. "Red. Favorite food?" he asked still looking at the road. "Pasta yours?" I could tell he was thinking before he replied, "I don't have one." I only nodded before thinking about a new question. "Favorite singer?" I asked. "My favorite singer is Miranda Lambert. She's a country music artist." I said smiling. "I know who she is and incidentally my favorite singer is her husband Blake Shelton. What's your favorite song?" he asked laughing lightly. "Easy_ Gunpowder and Lead. _Yours?" I looked to him and he was smiling. "_Kiss My Country Ass _by Blake Shelton." I laughed. "I've heard that song its really good and very funny." I said smiling. "Okay favorite move? Mine would be anything with Kristen Stewart in it but I like_ Panic Room_ best." I said thinking about how much that sounded like I had a girl crush on her. "I like scary movies but I like most of all is _Scream 4. _I saw it with a bunch of friends and it was... Amazing the best ever." he said laughing a little. "Am I gonna be able to meet these friends of yours?" I asked wanting to know more than just him before school started. "Yeah my mom said that I could have two of them over tonight...Well I mean one of them is my friend the other one I dated but she's the twin sister of my best friend. They're comin over tonight for dinner." he said. "What are their names?" I asked. I really didn't want to finish playing twenty questions. "Jasper and Rosalie Hale. I figured I would have them over so that you could meet and get to know more than just me before school starts so that you have some people you can talk to. I have some other friends that you'll have to wait and meet because they went on vacation somewhere in North Carolina." He said and I couldn't help but smile. "That's so thoughtful Emmett thank you." I said. "You might not be thinking that when you meet Rosalie but I'm sure you'll get along with Jasper." he laughed. "Why's that?" I asked looking at him. "Well Rosalie doesn't get along with many people because her nose is stuck to the clouds if you know what I mean." he answered. "Oh I get it." I said looking out the window at the trees flying by.

"So what are your friends like back in Washington?" he asked glancing at me quickly. "Well most of them live on the Indian Reservation but I did have like maybe four or five friends that weren't Indian that I went to school with. I spent most of my time on the res with the guys and girls there." I explained. I wasn't lying, the only people not on the res that I hung out with were Mike, Jessica, Angela, Eric. "Well thats cool. Most were on my high school football team or on the cheer leading squad." he said frowning a little. "That's cool so you're more of a jock. Cool." I said not really knowing what else to say. "Well we're almost there this path leads to the house." he said as he turned down a dirt road.

"So Emmett am I gonna be able to meet your girlfriend too? Maybe she could set me up with a guy." I said as we drove down the twisting of the road. "I don't have a girlfriend. The last girlfriend I had was Rosalie." he said glancing at me. "I would think that you would have a boyfriend Bella. You're quite pretty." he said smiling. I felt the blood run to my face and heat my cheeks. "Thank you Emmett but I don't. I would think you would have a girlfriend I mean I know I wouldn't be able to resist the urge to talk to you and get to know you I mean you're pretty good looking. I'm sure you have all of the girls wanting you." I laughed a little. "I have a few but they're kind of, I don't know, slutty. They have been trying to get me to sleep with them but thats all they want it seems like." he said shyly. "Well I'm sure that you'll find someone who loves you for the kind guy you are." I said. I really seemed to be getting along with him. I defiantly didn't want him to know that I thought that he was super hot. I wanted to get to know him and maybe after I come out of the focusing on school thing maybe I could try and see if he would date me but hey if not there are other guys in this world.

We finally came to a stop in front of a log cabin. "This is home. I'll help y'all with the bags." Emmett said as he got out and opened my moms door. She smiled at him before getting out. "Thank you Emmett. Come on Bella." she said to me. I was still sitting in the car looking around. "Wow." I said as I got out and went to the back to grab some of my bags. "Renee!" I heard a voice call. I looked to the sound to find a lady that couldn't be older than forty. "Victoria!" My mom said as she went to the lady and wrapped her in a hug. "Its been too long." the lady said as she hugged my mom back. "I know I know. Thank you for letting Bella stay here while she goes to college that means so much to me and to Charlie too." My mom said pulling away from the blonde lady. "Bella come here." my mom said motioning for me to join her. "Bella this is Victoria, Tori this is Bella." she introduced. Victoria pulled me into a hug. "Nice to meet you Bella." She said as she pulled away. "Nice to meet you too..." I stopped not knowing what to call her. "You can call me Tori, momma whatever you want really as long as you don't call me Mrs. Cullen thats my mother in law and she's a bitch to say the least." she joked. I laughed I knew I was gonna like it here now. "Tori I think I'll call you that until my mom leaves then I might change my mind. Thank you so much for letting me stay with you. I really don't like dorms." I said smiling. "Well come on. Emmett I got Renee's bags you show Bella to her room and show her the house and land." Tori said as Emmett handed her my mom's bag.

Tori and my mom went in first followed by me and Emmett. "Down stairs is our rooms. Momma thought that it would be good for us to be close just in case you need anything." he said pointing to a door. I walked over to it and opened it. He went down first and I followed close behind. When we reached the bottom I looked down the hall to the right. "That way is the game room. This way to the bedrooms." he said pointing to the left. I nodded and again followed him down the hall until we stopped in front of the door. I opened the door and followed Emmett in. "This is your room. The bathroom is right through there. My dad designed this room for if I ever had a sister. The bathroom is huge and so is the closet." he said setting my stuff on the bed. "We can go out later and get you some stuff to add your own little touch to it." he said looking at me. I was in awe. This room was amazing. "Wow I love it." I said smiling as I walked in a little more. "Go cheek out the bathroom." he said pointing to a door. I did as he said and went in the door.

The bathroom was gorgeous. It had tiled floor and bamboo on the walls, the shower was huge and so was the porcelain claw tub. The toilet was sitting in the corner and the sink was in between the shower and tub. Cabinets lined the wall opposite the sink. "We can go get you some towels and stuff for in here like if you have a color in mind we can get all of that." Emmett said from behind me. I nodded before walking out. "Where's the closet?" I asked looking around all I saw was a floor to ceiling bookcase and a dresser holding a TV. Emmett walked over to the bookcase and slid it over with ease. "Right here." he said pointing into the hole. I walked over and smiled when I looked inside. "My clothes will only take up one side of this thing." I said as I walked in it. "Well it looks like a shopping spree is in order." he said smiling. "I'm sure Rosalie wouldn't mind going with you. She's a fashion designer in the works. Alice is as well." he said. I looked at him and smiled. "Will I meet them?" I asked still amazed at the size of the closet. "Yeah Rose is coming over tonight with Jasper but Alice wont be back until later she's gone on vacation with her family. I think you'll get along with Alice more than you will Rose. Not many people get along with Rose." Emmett said . I walked out of the closet and couldn't stop smiling. "You wanna go look at the game room?" he asked as he pulled the bookshelf back. "Yeah why not." I said following him out of the room and down the hall.

"Well this is the game room slash media room. When I have friends over we just hang out down here." Emmett said as we walked into the room. It was huge. On one wall there was a thirty inch flat screen hang on the wall with an entertainment center around it full of movies. On a shelf of the entertainment center sat an X-box 360 and a PlayStation 3. "You like to play video games." I stated. On the floor in front of the entertainment center were three gaming chairs and in the corner sat a few bean bag chairs. In the middle of the room was a bar with snacks and a mini fridge under it. On the other side of the room was a pool table, a Foosball table, and an air hockey table. "This is a guys paradise only if there were girls in butty shorts and low cut shirts to sever them as well." I laughed. Emmett laughed and said "Will you be the girl?" I laughed even harder and shook my head no. "Okay well lets go through the rest of the house and then I'll show you the grounds too." He said as he pointed up. "Lets go." I said as I took lead going up the stairs.

He showed me the rest of the house before he showed me the pool yard and then we headed out to one of the barns. "You want to ride the horses around the property or four-wheelers?" he asked and I thought about it for a second. When I would go to the res I would ride four-wheelers with the guys and when I went with Jessica out to her dad's house we would ride the horses there. "Four-wheelers but you drive because the last time I drove a four-wheeler I almost flipped it in a field." I said smiling at him. "You're my kinda girl Bella." he said smiling at me. "Wait here and I'll go get it." he said walking into the barn. I heard a something start and then saw headlights coming towards me. I moved over a little so that he wouldn't hit me.

He pulled out and I smiled. He was driving a four-wheeler that had a custom paint job. Flames ran down the side of it and on the front was a skull. "Going for a ghost rider look?" I asked as I climbed on the back. "How'd you guess?" he asked laughing lightly. I laughed as well before wrapping my arms around his waist. "Ready?" he asked turning his head. "Yup." I said and with that he took off down a path. We stopped and he would point out little nature trails that he had cut out when he was younger. "Now Bella I was actually thinkin of not showin you this place that I'm about to show you but you seem cool. But never bring anyone else back here. This is like my secret place and I figured that you would like to share the secret. My mom knows about this place and so does Jasper." he said. We had stopped on a trail and I could see a little down the path. "Alright I promise that I wont show this to anyone else without asking you first." I said wrapping my arms a little tighter around his waist. "Alright hold on tight darlin." Emmett said as we took off down the path.

The wind was whipping around us so I berried my face into Emmett's back so that the wind wouldn't hurt my eyes. I felt my hair whipping around my head and I could also feel Emmett laugh a little. The four-wheeler started to slow down and I pulled my head from Emmett's back and looked around. The sun was setting and it looked so beautiful. "This is amazing." I said as Emmett stopped the four-wheeler and turned it off. I got off and looked around. "This is my safe place I guess you could say. When ever I had a girl problem I would come out here to think or if I just wanted to get away. I thought that you might need a place." he said sweetly. He stayed seated on the four-wheeler but he turned so that both legs were on the same side. "Thank you Emmett." I said as I went to hug him. I paused before I reached him. "Sorry its something I'm used to doing. I'm a huger." I said dropping my arms. "Its okay I don't mind hugging pretty girls like you." he said and I could feel the blood rush to my face. I looked away with a smile on my face. "You're welcome Bella. C'mon we might need to head back to the house. I'm sure momma has started supper." he said. I looked up to see him straddling the four-wheeler once again. I walked over and placed my hands on his shoulders before tossing my leg over the four-wheeler. I wrapped my arms around his waist when he started the motor. "Hold on tight I'm gonna go a little faster than last time." he said. Hearing that I tightened my grip as best I could before burring my face in Emmett's back once again. "Ready?" he asked. I nodded my head against his back and we took off back to the house.

I loved the feel of the wind whipping my hair all around and me holding on tight to this muscular guy that was a sweetheart. I think I might just like it here. Maybe I could find myself as to where in Forks no one knew who they were, they just knew who they were taught that they were supposed to be. Here in Texas I was free.

Getting back to the house didn't take long. We pulled into the barn and parked. I was off first and was followed by Emmett. "Lets get inside I know momma was planning something special for tonight." He said as he started walking beside me up to the house. His phone rang just before we reached the steps. "I gotta get this you go head in." he said and I nodded walking up the steps and into the house. "Bella how'd you like the tour?" Tori asked as I walked in. "Beautiful. That's the only word to sum it all up." I said smiling. "Well thank you." she said smiling. Emmett walked in and said "Jasper's truck wont start so he wants me to go get him and Rose. Bella you wanna ride?" he grabbed his eyes that he had laid on the kitchen counter earlier. "Yeah sure." I said walking over to his side. "We'll be back in a little while." He said as he turned around. He opened the door and I followed him out.

"We're gonna take my Jeep if thats alright with you." he said as we walked off the porch. "That's alright. Where is it?" I asked looking around. "Stay here I'll go get it." he said walking away. I stayed right where he left me. After a few minutes of hearing nothing but the crickets I heard an engine roar to life. I waited a little longer until the engine came closer. Once the Jeep was in view I smiled. It was a silver Jeep Wrangler Unlimited. He pulled up next to me and rolled the window down. "You comin?" he asked with a smile on his face. "Yeah." I said walking off the steps and reaching the door.

Once I was in and had my seat belt on we were off to where only Emmett knew.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I hope you like this and a big thanks to my best friend Julia for telling me to get my ass to work on writing more because she wanted to see what would happen :) So to Julia I love you girl. On with the story!

* * *

><p>"I love the Jeep." I said looking at Emmett. "Thanks my dad gave it to me for my graduation present slash 'I'm sorry I'm leaving you and your mom' present." Emmett said looking at me before looking back to the road. "I'm sorry Em. That must have been hard for you." I said placing my hand on his shoulder. "Not really. He was never here anyway so it really didn't make a difference in mine or my mom's daily routine we just had to get rid of all of his stuff that he left in the barn when he left. James, my dad, was never really a dad to me. He would always be in Volterra with my aunt Jane and uncle Alec. He was never here for birthdays or holidays, I was lucky he came to my graduation even though he was there late and left early. I'm sorry Bella I feel like I'm spilling everything to you. Don't worry about me." he said. "Emmett I'm going to worry about you some times and I know you say you're fine. My friends back home always said that I was one of the ones that everyone would want to talk to because I gave the best advice. If you ever want to talk about anything I'll listen." I said rubbing his arm. "Thanks Bella." he said I hadn't noticed that we had turned down another dirt road.<p>

"What is it with everyone living down a dirt road?" I asked. Emmett laughed before saying, "They have a good reason. Jasper is in a band that is on the rise and his dad was in a band that was huge. Everyone wants to know where they live and thats why they live way back here." we pulled up to a gate with a speaker box on the side we were on. Emmett rolled down his window and pressed a button on the box. A voice came through. "Hello how may I help you?" Emmett smiled obviously knowing that voice. "I thought you weren't working tonight Benjamin." he said. "Hey Emmett. Well the person who was supposed to be here got sick so I came in. What are you doin here?" the voice asked. "I'm here to get Jasper and Rose. They're comin to the house for supper and to hang out maybe even spend the night." Emmett stated. "Alright." the voice said and then the gates opened. "Thanks Ben." Emmett said before driving down the dirt road a little more before a two store white house came into view.

A beautiful blond girl was sitting on the steps and a blond guy that had shoulder length hair was leaning against the railing around the porch. Emmett stopped in front of the steps. The blond girl, who could pass for a super model, stood and walked over to the passenger side window. Emmett rolled down the window and she looked at me before looking at him. "Who is this Em?" she asked looking back to me. "This is Bella, Bella the bitch there is Rose." Emmett said. The blond guy walked over. "Rosie just get your ass in the truck." he said opening the door behind me. Rose looked at me again before getting in the back. "By the way I'm Jasper Hale and the blond who is being very rude and mean is Rosalie, my sister. Nice to meet you Bella." The guy said getting in the back as well. "Nice to meet you too." I said looking at Emmett. He sighed before saying "Rose please be nice to Bella. She's new in town and she just wants to make some friends." With that he started down the dirt path again heading out.

"Oh Em, Benji said to tell you he said hello." Jasper said from the backseat. "Of course he did. Do you ever think he got tired of us when we were younger?" Em asked smiling from ear to ear. "Who wouldn't we would run around and cause trouble... well as much trouble as two eight year old kids could anyway" Jasper said laughing. "So Bella how do you like it here in Texas so far?" Jasper asked. "Well truly I've only been to the airport and around Emmett's ranch. I haven't seen much of it so I can't answer that honestly just yet." I answered looking back at him. "Well one day we'll have to change that and take you to The Red Barn." he said. I gave him a look of confusion. "The Red Barn is a club I guess you could say." Rosalie answered. "If we go there I'll help you get ready so that you wont stand out." she said smiling a little. "Thanks Rosalie that means a lot to me and I hope that we can be friends." I smiled at her. She smiled back. "Maybe but we'll have to see because I don't like very many people." she answered honestly. "Okay." I said turning back around and looking out the window.

We reached the dirt path that lead to the McCarty house. That's when Rosalie asked, "What room are you staying in Bella?" I looked to Emmett and he answered for me, "She's stayin in the room next to mine, is that a problem for you Rosalie?" I looked to her and she did not look happy at all. "No its not a problem anymore but I would suggest you lock the door at night Bella. You never know who might want to come in your room in the middle of the night while you're asleep." Rosalie said looking dead at me. I didn't say anything but turned around.

Once we reached the house Jasper and Rosalie got out but Emmett and I stayed in the Jeep for a minute before he finally said, "Don't listen to her Bella. I wouldn't do that, I swear I wouldn't and I'm just gonna see if I can take them both home and I'm gonna tell momma what she said to you because I will not stand here and listen to her sayin somethin that I know aint true." with that Emmett got out of the Jeep and walked in behind Rosalie and Jasper. I hurried in after them as well.

"Momma! Bella and I need to talk to you for a second!" Emmett called from the door way. "What is it Emmett?" Victoria asked coming out from the kitchen. "Can we go to another room real quick? Jasper you and Rose go 'head down to the game room, Bella and I will be there in a minute." Emmett said looking at his friend. "Yeah." Jasper said pulling Rosalie along with him down to the game room. "Now what is it Emmett what do y'all need to talk about?" Tori asked looking at the both of us. "Rosalie. She asked what room Bella was in and I told her the room beside mine and she got real mean and said that Bella needs to lock the door at night and she was implyin that I would go in the room while Bella was asleep. I don't want her here I told you that before Bella and Renee ever got here." Emmett said. Tori's face went from light and happy to very angry. "I'll call her mother and see if she can come get her because I will not have any person in this house accuse my son of anything and I'm gonna go tell her that." with that Tori grabbed her phone and we all walked down the stairs. "Rosalie can you come here for a sec." Tori asked as nicely as she could. "Yes ma'am." Rosalie said. "What did you say when Emmett told you that Bella was stayin in the room next to his?" Tori asked. "I'm guessin Em already told you." Rose said looking at Tori. "Yes he did and I don't appreciate you talkin bad about my son. I'm callin your mother and if she can't come get you then I'll take you home myself and I don't want you back over here until you learn to control your attitude." Tori said and with that she dialed a number and walked down the hall.

"You went and told your mom really? That's so low even for a football fall out." Rosalie said smiling before she walked away over to Jasper. "It looks like we aren't gonna be comin over here anymore." she said looking at Jasper. "No Rosalie _you're_ leavin and _you're_ not comin back over here _I'm_ stayin." Jasper said standing up and walking over to us. "Bella don't listen to my sister. Emmett has the highest respect for women. He wouldn't do anything like what she was implyin." Jasper said smiling at me. "Thanks." I said smiling back at him. "Rosalie your mom is gonna be here in twenty minutes. Jasper you are more than welcome to stay the night if you want dear." Tori said looking at Jasper. "Thank you ma'am I'd love to stay here and get to Bella." Jasper said still smiling. "Well then its settled Jasper's stayin the night. Rosalie will you please join me upstairs to wait for your mother?" Tori asked. "Whatever." Rosalie said before following her upstairs.

"So what room is Jasper going to sleep in?" I asked looking at Emmett. "There are rooms down the hall from ours Bella. I just didn't show you them because they look kinda like yours." Emmett said looking at me. "Oh. Well why don't you guys play some video games and I'll go get you some drinks." I said smirking. "Make sure you change into some butty shorts or you wont get paid." Emmett laughed. Jasper looked at us with a confused expression. "Inside joke." Emmett said and I smiled. "What will you two have today?" I asked acting like a waitress. "Well I'll have a sweet tea what about you Jazz?" Emmett said looking to Jasper. "Same if you don't mind darlin'" Jasper said smiling at me. "Two ice teas got it. I'll be right back." I said before turning and walking up the stairs.

"Bella baby I think I'm gonna actually go back early since you seem to be comfortable here already." My mom said when I reached the kitchen. "Okay well how early?" I asked walking over to the refrigerator and got the jug with the tea in it. "Tori where are the glasses?" I asked looking at her. She was sitting at the bar that was in the middle of the kitchen. "The cabinet next to the fridge." She said. "So how early?" I asked my mom again as I got three glasses from the cabinet. "Well I can catch a flight out tomorrow night or the night after." she said. "Do the night after so that you can have a little time with Tori too mom. I know you've missed her." I said smiling at my mom before getting some ice out of the door of the freezer. "I think thats a nice idea baby thanks." she said coming over to hug me. "You're welcome I love you." I said pouring the tea into the glasses. "I love you too baby." she said kissing my temple. "Yuck" I heard Rosalie say. I turned and looked at her. "Look I may not know you but that's my mom and I love her and I'm not afraid to show it so you can just take that and shove it." I said before grabbing the three glasses like I would when I worked at the diner and walked down to the game room.

"Jasper are you sure you're related to Rosalie because you are a lot nicer than she is and you don't have your nose stuck to the clouds like she seems to." I asked handing him and Emmett a glass before sitting on the floor between them. They laughed before Jasper answered, "Yeah I'm sure its just that she doesn't remember how it was before dad was famous. We didn't have much at all. She's use to getting what she wants when she wants it. That may be the reason she is being so mean to you. She sees you as a threat because she wants Emmett for herself. Now you just sleep in the room next to his and you live with him she thinks you may take him away and she wont be able to win him back. She was pissed when he dumped her she was saying stuff like 'I don't get dump, I'm the one who dumps' and my favorite 'I didn't like him anyway he was always lazy but majorly clingy.' She is such a drama queen." Jasper said. I nodded and watched the two play games just to pass time although I really wasn't paying any attention I was thinking about how I felt so comfortable and safe and at home here in Texas.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here is the newest Chapter.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was much the same. The boys played their video games and I watched. Every once in a while Emmett or Jasper tried to get me to play but I wasn't a video game person. When night time rolled around I found myself sitting on a log around a fire laughing with Emmett, Jasper, Tori, and momma. "Bella how do you feel sweetheart?" mom asked me. "I'm fine. I love it here." I said smiling. "Well good. I'm leaving out tomorrow. Your dad needs me back at the house. I was hoping that you would say that you were good here. All I want to remind you of is that you better call or text me at least once a day." she said hugging me to her side. "I will mom." I laughed hugging her back. "Bella, Jazz and I are gonna go ridin'. You wanna go?" Em asked as he stood up. "You boys always vanishin' after supper." Tori said causing Jasper and Emmett to laugh. "Depends. What are y'all riding?" I asked looking up at them. "Whatever you want darlin." Jasper said smiling. I felt the blood rush to my face with the realization of the double meaning behind the phrase. "Alright." I said standing. "I guess we'll be back later." I said.<p>

We made our way to the barn. "So what will it be Bella?" Emmett asked me. "Y'all pick something." I said looking between the two boys. "You're gonna drive one you know that right?" Jasper said as he walked into the barn. I looked to Emmett and he nodded. "We have several different things c'mon." Emmett said walking into the barn after Jasper. I followed him and smiled when I saw the collection of 'toys' that Emmett had.

There were four-wheelers on one side and dirt-bikes on the other. In the back were some other ATVs "Take your pick Bella." Jasper and Em said together. Emmett had picked up two helmet and held one out to me. I walked over and took it before climbing on the back of a four-wheeler. "My kinda girl." Emmett said walking over and getting on the one next to me. Jasper got on a dirt-bike. We cranked them up and headed off down the path to the lake.

I smiled as I looked over and saw Emmett on one side of me and Jasper was on the other the entire way to the clearing. When we finally reached the clearing I cut the four-wheeler off and looked at the boys. "How can you guys live in this heat?" I asked. "We go swimming." Jasper says getting off the bike. He started walking to the water pulling his shirt off. He stopped at the waters edge and pulled his pants off tossing them aside before diving in the water. "You don't have to come if you don't wanna." Emmett said smiling at me as he started following Jasper's lead. I just got up and followed them. I stood at the waters edge still dressed watching Jasper and Emmett. "C'mon Bella you'll love it!" Jasper called. I sighed. It was hot and I needed a way to cool off. I grabbed the bottom of my t-shirt and pulled it over my head to leave me in a tank top. I tossed it into the pile of clothes before pulling my pants off and doing the same.

I walked into the water until I was standing next to Emmett. "This is what you guys do at night together?" I asked laughing. "Not everyday only when its really hot." Emmett said smiling at me. I felt a hand grab my arm and the next thing I knew I was underwater. When I surfaced I looked to Emmett. I splashed him before swimming away to hide behind Jasper. "Jasper are you saving her from the attack?" Emmett said as he started toward us. "What if I am? What are you gonna do about it?" Jasper said wrapping an arm around me. "Well remember when we were kids and you were.." "Dude don't say it I'll help you just don't say it." Jasper interrupted Emmett before pulling me from behind him. "Swim or run!" he said looking at me. I swam away and ended up behind Emmett. I hopped on his back and wrapped my legs around his waist. "Bad move Swan." was the last thing I heard before I felt the water rush around me but I didn't let go of Emmett. When we surfaced again Emmett said "Okay truce?" I looked at Jasper and he nodded slightly. "Fine but only for today. Any other day that we are in the water there is not a truce deal?" I asked. Emmett looked at me with a confused face. "The truce for water play only lasts a day." I said and he nodded. "Deal." he said I got off his back and we stayed in the water for a while until I started to get sleepy.

When we got back to the barn Emmett picked me up and carried me in the house. I snuggled into his chest and smiled at the warmth I felt. I heard my mom and Tori talking when we entered the house. "Goodnight baby Bella." I heard my mother say to me. I just snuggled closer to Emmett. I felt that we were walking down the stairs. I looked up and smiled. Emmett looked calm and I couldn't help but reach a hand up and rub the scruff that he had. "Might not wanna keep doing that Bells." Em said smiling down at me. "And why not? I like the feel of it." I said still running my hand over his cheek. Emmett leaned into my touch. "Because when a girl rubs my scruff it makes me wanna make out with them. Well unless its like my mom or something." Em said causing me to laugh. "So you're saying that right at this moment you want to kiss me?" I asked. I looked above Emmett's shoulder and didn't see Jasper. "He's still up stairs. And the answer to your question is yes." he said looking down to me. I used the hand that was rubbing his face and I pulled his face to mine.

The kiss was soft as were his lips. I sighed when he pulled away. "Bella you didn't have to." I stopped him with my lips. When I pulled away he was smiling. "I didn't have to but I did now didn't I?" I asked smiling at him. "How about tomorrow night you and I go out?" Emmett asked as we walked into my room. "I'd like that." I said once he sat me on my feet. "I'll see you in the morning." he said before pulling me into a hug. I smiled into his chest as he hugged me. "In the morning." I said when we pulled away. "Night." Emmett said heading for the door. "Night." I said.

Once he closed the door I went and grabbed a change of clothes and headed for the bathroom. I quickly got in the shower and my mind wander over to the room next to mine where I knew Emmett had gone. He was sweet and he didn't want to push things. Of course I was just asked out on a date with him but that may have been because I kissed him. I washed myself before getting and drying off. Once I was dressed in my shorts and shirt I walked out of the bathroom. I crawled into the bed and tried to fall asleep but couldn't because my mind was filled with thoughts of Emmett.

I looked at the clock and sighed it read 12:30 AM. I got out of the bed and walked to the door. I opened it and went to Emmett's door knocking. The door opened to a half naked Emmett. "Bella what are you still doing up?" he asked. "Couldn't sleep." I said looking him up and down. He was very toned in the right areas. "Anything you want to talk about?" he asked moving to the side and gesturing for me to enter. I walked passed him and over to his bed. He closed his door and walked to the other side of the bed and lay back. I sat down and looked over to him and was met with his blue eyes. "I was just thinking about a lot of things. I started thinking about what people here would think of me and if I was making the right choice to stay and go to Baylor. Then your face flashed through my mind and you were telling me to stick it out and see where life goes." I explained looking away. "Bella you should listen to what I said and stick it out. Jasper thinks that your fun and he already considers you a friend. He's one of the hardest people to become friends with." he said. I felt the bed sift and then felt his hand come to my chin. He turned my face to make me look at him. "People will love you. Plus going to Baylor means that you aren't the only person from outta state." he said smiling a little. "Can I stay in here tonight?" I asked looking at him. "Just in case I need to talk." I said quickly. He smiled fully this time. "Of course." he said before getting up and going over to the light. I got under the covers and he turned the lights out. I felt the bed sift again and I heard a "Good night." before I let the darkness finally take me.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This chapter is for my cousins who showed me what it's like to live and work on a ranch.

* * *

><p>I woke up in an empty bed. I got up and walked back to my room. When I got to my door there was a note on it. <em>Morning Bella I'm upstairs making breakfast come up when you get ready ~Em<em> I smiled before heading into my room and changing into a baby blue sundress. I applied a little eye liner and headed upstairs.

My mom was sitting at the island and Emmett was standing in front of the stove. "Good morning baby." my mom says smiling at me. "Morning." I say looking at the counter beside the fridge and smiling when I see coffee in a coffee pot. Emmett must have looked and saw what I was looking at because he said, "There is stuff in the fridge to make iced latte's or whatever. I hope you like french toast." I looked to him and smiled. "I absolutely love french toast." I say walking over to the coffee pot. "Where are the coffee cups?" I ask looking at all of the cabinets. He walked over and opened a door and pointed. "All the cups are in here. Coffee cups are on the middle self. Regular glasses on the bottom and water bottles on the top. This cabinet," he pointed to the one beside the cups. "is the plates and bowels. Silverware is in the drawer underneath it." he said before going back to cooking. "Thanks." I said grabbing a coffee cup and pouring myself a cup.

I sat beside my mom and made small talk with her and Emmett. "So, how did you sleep?" mom asked looking to me. "After midnight I slept pretty good but I did have a hard time getting to sleep before hand." I say looking to Emmett who smiled. "What about you momma?" I ask looking back to her and smiling. "Pretty good. It's been great to see Tori again. After so many years she's still the same twenty year old I met in College just a little older." she said beaming with happiness. "Well I'm sorry you have to go today. I know you would want more time with her." I said knowing that feeling of missing friends. I missed Jake, Paul, Seth, Sam, Emily and even Leah so much but only Jake and Seth are left the rest are off at college too. "It would be nice but your dad needs me at home. You know that even more than I do." she said laughing. This was very true. My mom used to be the manager of a minor league baseball player, Phil, and I had to take care of my dad while she was gone or else we would eat at the diner every night and the house would always be a mess. "That's extremely true." I said laughing with her.

Jasper and Tori made their why in to the kitchen after a while and we ate breakfast. "Emmett I'm thinking about taking you home with me. This is so freaking good." my mom said causing all of us to laugh. "Thanks Renee. My mom taught me to cook. She said that most women wanted a man that could cook and when I started noticing girls I decided it was time to learn." Emmett said smiling. "Funny my mom always told me that a way to a man's heart is through is stomach." I laughed. "That's very true. Bella is a pretty good cook too." my mom said taking another bite. "Oh really? Well looks like one day you'll have to cook for us." Tori said smiling. " I would love to. I love to cook and bake too." I said smiling even more.

Breakfast went by fast and soon it was time to take my mom to the airport. Emmett took Jasper home a little early but we made plans to hang out later in the week. Tori, my mom, myself and Emmett headed to the airport with Tori driving and Emmett and I stuck in the back seat. My mom and Tori talked the entire way while Emmett and I got to know each other a little bit better. Reaching the airport was quicker than I thought and soon I was saying goodbye to my mom. "Bella be good call or text everyday no matter what time. I just want to know that you're doing okay." she said hugging me tightly. "I will mom I love you." I said hugging her back just as tightly. "Oh baby I love you to so much." she said pulling away. She hugged Tori and Emmett and she headed in. We walked back to the car and headed out.

"Bella when do you plan to go shopping for school supplies? Emmett's old friend Alice will be back in a few weeks and she loves to shop I'm sure she wouldn't mind going with you. I would go too but I have some things to do and I probably wont have time to go." Tori said from beside me in the drivers seat. "I haven't really planned what day I'll go but I'm sure I can wait for her to get here. It would be good to know at least one girl my age that isn't mean the first day I meet her." I say thinking about how Rosalie acted just the day before. "Alice's family has been friends with our family for years and trust me when I say Alice is nothing like Rosalie. Back in high school they were always going against each other because Rosalie was at one point cheer captain and when Alice took her spot their joiner and senior year it would get pretty heated if we hosted a party and both were here. There was always drama with them." Tori said. "Well then I would love to." I said smiling.

We stopped and ate before heading back to the house. When we reached the house Tori headed in and Emmett headed out to one of the barns. I noticed a few trucks that weren't here before. I headed after Emmett. "Em!" I call and he stopped. "Bella why don't you head in. I'm just gonna start workin like always." he said. "I wanna help." I say and he gives me a look. "If I'm going to be living here I want to help." I explain. "Okay well you might want to change. Come on I'll go help you figure out what to wear and then you and I will go out to the fields and pick up the bells of hay with some of the guys." he said and we headed inside and down to my room.

"Do you have any shorts?" he asks once we reach my room. "No but we could cut a pair of my old jeans." I suggest taking out a pair. "Let's do that. As for shoes sneakers. Shirt. Do you have any tank tops?" he asks and I nodded. Okay well you go find those and I'll go kind some scissors to cut the jeans." I gathered everything he said to and before I knew it I was in a pair of Daisy Duke cut offs a tank top and my favorite pair of sneakers. "Perfect. Now lets go." he says and we head out to the barn that we had been walking toward before I told him I wanted to help.

"Sorry guys for the wait but Bella here wanted to help. She's not a farm girl so lets take it easier on her okay?" Emmett asks all the guys and they all nod. "Alright Bella I'm gonna have you drive the tractor so climb on up and don't worry I'm gonna sit up there with you until I think you got it okay?" he asks me and I nod before doing as he says. He gets to where he wants to be and the guys get on the trailer. "Okay start her up." he said and I did so. Emmett talked me through how to drive a tractor and by the time we were in the third field he was on the ground helping the guys load the hay onto the trailer.

Once all of the fields were done we headed back to the barn. I put the tractor in park and let Emmett back it up to where it needed to be. "Bella go get momma she always helps with this." Emmett said before he started backing it up. I ran in and told Tori that we were getting ready to put the hay away and she and I headed back out. There was a conveyer belt that would help get the bells up to the loft. Tori headed up to the loft and I headed up after her. There was two guys already up there. "Alright ready!" Emmett called up to us. "Let's go!" Tori called back and we started stacking the hay.

Once that was done Tori and some of the guys headed one way and Emmett, myself, and the rest of the guys headed the other. "Bella are you scared of big animals?" Emmett asks as we walk. "Not really why?" I ask looking at him. "Well we're going to go milk the cows. We aren't the biggest ranch so we just hand milk them and today you're gonna learn how." he says smiling. I nod and continue to walk with the guys.

The rest of the day I learned what it's like to live on a small ranch and doing most of the work on your own. By the end of the day I was tired. The guys went home after the long day and Emmett, Tori, and I headed inside. "Bella you were born to live on a ranch. You did so great today and we got done a lot sooner than we normally do" Tori said. "Now go wash up and we'll go out to eat." she says and she heads upstairs while Emmett and I head down. Today was the most amazing day ever and its not even eight o'clock yet.


	7. Chapter 7

Emmett and I walked to our rooms and I decided to get a quick shower and change back into the clothes I was wearing when we dropped my mom off. When I stepped into the shower the hot water felt good against my muscles. I stood there for a good ten minutes before washing my body and hair. I got out and dried off. I brushed my hair and put it in a ballet bun before I slipped into my bra and panties. I slipped the sundress over my head and grabbed my flip flops before I headed for the stairs. Before I made it to the steps I was met by Emmett. "Great minds think a like." he said smiling. "What are you talking about?" I asked confused. "We both took a shower." he said rubbing his hand over his head back and forth quickly causing water to spring off his hand hitting my face. I laughed. "Great minds do think a like." I said smiling at him. He nodded before motioning to the stairs. "Ladies first." I walked up the stairs with him right behind me.

When we reached the living room Tori was there waiting. She had changed and her hair was wet as well. "See they really do think alike." Emmett said smiling. "What is he goin on about now?" she asked looking at us with confused expressions playing on the features of her face. "Great minds think alike. We all took showers." I said smiling. "Oh well I was all sweaty, thought I should wash up before supper" She said laughing. "Me too." I said laughing with her. "Well anyway y'all ready to go?" She asked smiling at both of us. I nodded and I'm guessing that Emmett did too because she nodded and we walked out of the house.

We got into a pick up truck with me in the middle and Tori driving. "So I hope you wont mind the little diner but I have a friend that owns it and its the best food in town." Tori said and I smiled. "I love little diners there's one in Forks that dad and I used to eat at. It always felt like home away from home." I said smiling remembering when my mother was on tour and it was just me and my dad. We would always eat at the diner because he couldn't cook and I was too young and had yet to learn how to cook.

We pulled up to the little dinner that was named Biers' place. "This is it." Tori said parking. We got out and headed in. "My my my if it isn't Ms. Victoria McCarty." a man with blondish hair said when we walked in. "Riley how are you?" Emmett said smiling at the man. "I'm good Emmett how about you?" he asked smiling as well. "Pretty good. This is Bella I think momma told you about her." Emmett said motioning to me. "Bella nice to meet you and welcome to Biers' place. I'm Riley Biers owner and manager." he said extending his hand toward me. I took it with a smile and shook it. "Nice to meet you Mr. Biers." I said. "You can call me Riley I'll take y'all to the table in the back." he said looking at a girl. "I'll take them back Bree thank you." he said smiling and she handed him the menus. We followed him to a booth in the back. It was private and nicely lit. "What can I get for you to drink?" He asked. "I'll have a water please." I said. "The usual for us thanks Riley." Tori said. Riley walked away and I looked at Tori and Emmett.

"I'm guessing you come here often?" I said sitting next to Emmett. "We come here at least once a week." Tori said smiling. "Yeah momma has a thing for Riley." Emmett laughed. "Emmett McCarty!" Tori whisper yelled. "What momma you know you do so stop denying it." he said and I laughed when her face turned bright red. "Well you don't have to say it while we're here." she said smiling at me. "Sorry momma." Emmett said smiling more. A young lady came up to us with three drinks. "Hey Char. Bella this is Charlotte, Char this is Bella." Emmett said to the girl. "Nice to meet you Bella. I'm guessing you had the water." she said smiling. "I did and nice to meet you too." I said smiling and taking the glass from her hand. "Oh Emmett are you still gonna have the back to school bomb fire?" she asked setting there drinks in front of them. "It just wouldn't be right going back to school with out a McCarty back to school bomb fire." she said smiling. "I'm still gonna do the bomb fire this year but this is the last year for it. Most everyone else is gone already so I think its gonna be smaller than it every has been. I'll text you the details later." Emmett said. "Alright well are y'all ready to order?" She asked looking around the table. "I'll have my usual steak plate." Emmett said handing the menu over to her. "I'll have the chicken salad please." I said handing my menu over as well. "Same for me." Tori said smiling as she handed hers off. "Alright I'll be back in a few." and with that Charlotte left.

Emmett, Tori, and I got to know each other better as we waited for our food. "Emmett you should take Bella out to the Red Barn tonight so she can hear Jasper and his band play." Tori said smiling. "What's the Red Barn?" I asked looking at Emmett. "Its like a club for country people. Country music, dancing, drinks, all that jazz. And tonight Jasper's playing out there. Would you like to go?" Emmett asked. I nodded, "Sure why not." I said smiling. "Then its settled we'll take momma back home and then we'll head out there." Emmett said. Charlotte brought out our food and we settled into a comfortable silence as we ate. I took my first bite of the salad and I felt fireworks in my mouth, "This is amazing." I said once I swallowed. After I said that I finished eating.

Once we were done with our main course we ordered two brownie deluxe which came with chocolate and vanilla ice cream on top of a hot brownie. We split the two and made three and ate it. "I think I might like this diner better than the one back home." I said once I finished my plate. Emmett and Tori laughed. "Honey you're below the Mason Dixon line you ought to know that the food is better." Tori said smiling. I smiled back. This was an amazing place and I think I could easily fit in to, and possibly gain a little weight.

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter we'll go to the Red Barn. Know any good country songs for Jasper to sing? Review and tell me or PM me with them.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Y'all know a lot of amazing country songs but I had to pick just a few. Thanks to all of you that sent song names to me, it helped me write this chapter. I'll list the songs at the end of the chapter so if you've never heard them you can go look them up. Happy summer to everyone as well. :) On with the chapter.

* * *

><p>When Emmett, Tori, and I finished eating at Biers' place we said our goodbyes to Riley and Char before Emmett paid and we headed back to the house. "Emmett is what I'm wearing going to fit in at the Red Barn?" I asked looking at my hands sitting in my lap. I was sitting yet again in the middle of Tori and Emmett. "Yeah what you're wearing is perfect." he said and I looked up to see that he was smiling. I smiled back and felt my face burn a little. "You look amazing Bella so watch out for them boys that will be there." Tori said laughing. I looked over to her and then back to Emmett. "She's right ya know. But don't worry I'll beat up any guy for you." he said smiling even more. "Thanks Em." I said smiling too.<p>

When we reached the house Tori got out and Emmett took her spot. "Just remember Em you still gotta work tomorrow no matter how tired you are." Tori said. "So don't be out to late." and with that she walked in the house. Emmett and I laughed as he drove down the path back to the road. "So is Jasper any good?" I asked Emmett. "He's the best thing I've heard live." he said. "He told me that tonight he was gonna sing some famous country songs instead of his own." I nodded as Emmett went on about Jasper's band. According to Emmett, he used to be in the band but gave it up so that he could help his mom and that he wished some times that he hadn't because they would have more money than they do now.

We reached a red barn with its doors wide open and people going in. "It's literally a red barn." I stated as Emmett parked and we got out. "Yup. Come on Jasper said that there was gonna be a special guest tonight but he wouldn't tell me who it was." Emmett said grabbing my hand and leading me in. I got weird looks from almost every girl we passed while Emmett held my hand. We made our way through the crowd and to the front of the stage. Jasper was singing and saw us and smiled.

_It's a party down in_

_Padre Big bonfire on the beach_

_It's Coronas in Daytona y'all_

_Where it's wild and it's free_

_Summer nights_

_Everybody, are you with me?_

_Let that igloo cooler mark your piece of paradise_

_Summer nights _

_Everybody's feeling sexy_

_Holler if you're ready for some summer nights_

_Come on._

_Summer nights_

_Everybody, are you with me?_

_Let that igloo cooler mark your piece of paradise_

_Summer nights_

_Everybody's feeling sexy_

_Holler if you're ready for some summer nights_

_Yeah, oh are you ready?_

_Are you ready?_

_Are you ready?_

_For some summer nights_

_Yeah baby_

_Summer nights_

_It's summer nights _

_Come on_

Once Jasper finished that song he bowed and told the crowd that he and the band were gonna take a break and would be back in ten minutes. He jumped off the stage and smiled at me. "Welcome to the Red Barn darlin'" he said pulling me into a hug. "Thanks and your an amazing singer." I said hugging him back. We broke apart. "Why thank you ma'am." he said in his thick southern drawl. "So Jasper will you tell me now who the person is?" Emmett asked and Jasper laughed. "Turn around." Jasper said and Emmett did. I looked as well and saw a girl that looked to be my age but very short. She had blue eyes and short dark hair. "Ali!" Emmett said before the girl launched herself into his arms. "Hey Emmy bear." she said as he spun her around.

Once he sat her on her feet again they turned to us. "Alice this is Bella, Bella this is my best female friend Alice. She's Jasper's girlfriend." Emmett introduced. "Hi Alice I've heard a lot about you." I said stretching my hand out to her, but before I could react she was hugging me. "Nice to finally meet you too Bella." she said hugging me as tight as she could. She pulled away with a smile. "I can tell that we are gonna be great friends." she said and then Rosalie walked over. "Oh yeah y'all are so much a like that you should be sisters. You're both a bitch." and with that she walked away with a few people following her. "Hey Em you should so get up on stage with Bella and sing _We Danced. _I'm sure we can find a hands free mic that way you could dance with her too." Alice said ignoring Rose all together. "That would be up to Bella. I have no problem with it." Emmett said and smiled at me. "I.. Sure why not?" I said smiling a little. "Okay you can do it right after _Don't you wanna stay_." Jasper said smiling at Alice.

"Jasper it's time to go back on." a guy said to Jasper. He nodded before peaking Alice on the lips and heading back to the stage. "How's everybody doin! If you didn't know I'm Jasper and well this is the band." he motioned behind him. "And after this song we have two special guests both of which I've grown up with. So are we read for some music?" he asked the crowed and there were a string of 'yeah's and even a few 'hell yeah's. The band started playing and Emmett grabbed my hand, "Would you like to dance?" he asked and I nodded as Jasper started to sing. Emmett drug me out to the dance floor and wrapped his arms around my waist and my arms went around his neck and we started to sway.

_Well I heard he needed some help on the farm_

_Somebody with a truck and two strong arms_

_Not scared of dirt and willin' to work_

_Till the sun goes down_

_So I pulled up and said I'm your man_

_I could start right now and we shook hands_

_He said the fence needs fixin'_

_The peaches need pickin'_

_And the cows need bringin' round_

_I was haulin' hay, I was feedin' the hogs_

_And that summer sun had me sweatin' like a dog_

_So I cooled off in the creek_

_Then it was back to work in the daggum heat_

_I was cussin' out loud, thinkin' bout quitin'_

_Lookin' back now I'm sure glad I didn't_

_Cause just when I thought it couldn't get no hotter_

_I caught a glimpse of the farmer's daughter_

_She was just gettin' home from Panama city_

_She was all tanned up and my kinda pretty_

_When her eyes met mine_

_I was thinkin' that I sure love my job_

_As the days got shorter our talks got longer_

_The kisses got sweeter and the feelings got stronger_

_So we'd hope in the truck and get all tangled up _

_Every chance we got_

_We were down by the river all night long_

_When the sun came up I was sneakin' her home_

_And draggin' my butt to work_

_With the smell of her perfume on my shirt_

_I'd be on the tractor she'd be on my mind_

_With that sun beatin' down on this back of mine_

_Just when I thought it couldn't get no hotter_

_I fell in love with the farmer's daughter_

_We got married last spring_

_Whoa and there ain't no better life for me_

_I'm still haulin' hat and feedin' the hogs_

_And that summer sum has me sweatin' like a dog_

_So I cool off in the creek_

_And she brings me outta glass of sweet ice tea_

_I'm on the tractor and shes on my mind_

_And I can't wait till its quitin' time_

_And just when I think it can't get no hotter_

_I come home to the farmer's daughter_

_Yeah, the farmer's daughter._

Emmett and I broke apart to clap and listen to what Jasper had to say. "Now that I've sung one of her favorite songs I'd like for y'all to meet my farmer's daughter Ms. Mary Alice Brandon." And with that the crowed went wild with whistles and cheers as Alice walked up on stage. She and Jasper kissed causing more cat whistles. "Hey y'all" she said once they broke apart. "I've missed being on this stage so I hope you don't mind that I crashed in." she joked. "Well Alice since you're here why don't we sing the first song we every sang together? What do you say? Don't you wanna stay?" Jasper asked and the crowed went even more wild if that was even possible. "Well seems like the crowd agrees so I guess so." she said smiling wide. "Come on Bella we need to get ready to go up there." Emmett whispered in my ear. I nodded and followed him just as Jasper started to sing,

_I really hate to let this moment go  
>Touching your skin, and your hair falling slow<br>When a goodbye kiss, feels like this _

Alice joined in and her voice was amazing against Jasper's,

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?  
>Don't you wanna hold each other tight?<br>Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?_

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_  
><em>We can make forever feel this way<em>  
><em>Don't you wanna stay?<em>

Once Emmett and I reached to where we could see the stage I saw that Alice was walking away from Jasper before she began singing again but this time with out Jasper,

_Let's take it slow, I don't wanna move too fast  
>I don't wanna just make love, I wanna make love last<br>When you're up this high, it's a sad goodbye _

Their voice joined and continued to go back and forth as they finished the song.

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?  
>Don't you wanna hold each other tight?<br>Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?  
>Don't you wanna stay here a little while?<br>We can make forever feel this way  
>Don't you wanna stay?<em>

_Oh yeah_

_Oh, you feel so perfect, baby_  
><em>That it feels so perfect, baby<em>

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_  
><em>Don't you wanna hold each other tight?<em>  
><em>Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?<em>  
><em>Don't you wanna stay here a little while?<em>  
><em>We can make forever feel this way<em>  
><em>Don't you wanna stay?<em>

_Don't you wanna stay?_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

The crowed loved every minute of them singing together and I did as well. When they finished the crowed cheered and my nerves became known. "Emmett I'm not sure I can do this. What kind of dance are we going to be doing?" I said looking at him. He had a wireless mic thing, that most singers use so that they can dance and use both hands, attached to his ear. "Bella the same way we danced just a few minutes ago and don't worry. If you start getting nervous out on stage tighten your grip on me and then look me in the eyes I promise I won't let anything happen to you." he said as he grabbed my hand. I smiled and then I heard Jasper announce, "Now here is my best friend. He actually used to sing with the band as well and he is back for the night and he brought along a friend who I am just getting to know. She's from the other side of the country but she can handle her own. Please give a huge Texas welcome to Emmett McCarty and Isabella Swan!" he called and Emmett walked up on stage with me right behind me since he was still holding my hand.

"Thanks Jasper now you and Alice go on down there and get ready to dance." Emmett said shaking Jasper's hand. Alice hugged me and grabbed Jasper's hand and lead him off stage and on to the dance floor. Suddenly all eyes were on Emmett and myself. "As Jasper said I'm Emmett and this is our west coast girl here is Bella. She's not gonna sing but she is gonna dance with me. I hope y'all don't mind that we slow things down with an old southern love song, it's called _We Danced._" Emmett said and he spun me toward him and I couldn't help but smile. The music began and Emmett's voice came out sounding like the most sexiest man alive.

_The bar was empty_

_I was sweeping up the floor_

_That's when she walked in _

_I said, "I'm sorry but we're closed"_

_And she said "I know,_

_but I'm afraid I left my purse"_

_I said, "I put one back behind the bar_

_I bet it's probably yours"_

_And the next thing I knew _

_There we were, lost in conversation_

_And before I handed her her purse_

_I said, "You'll only get this back on one condition"_

_And we danced_

_Out there on that empty hardwood floor_

_The chairs up and the lights turned way down low_

_The music played, we held each other close_

_And we danced_

_And from that moment_

_There was never any doubt_

_I had found the one_

_That I had always dreamed about_

_And then one evenin'_

_When she stopped by after work_

_I pulled a diamond ring out of the pocket of my shirt_

_And as her eyes filled up with tears_

_She said, "This is the last thing I expected"_

_And then she took me by the hand_

_And said, "I'll only marry you on one condition"_

_And we danced_

_Out there on that empty hardwood floor_

_The chairs up and the lights turned way down low_

_The music played, we held each other close_

_And we danced_

_Like no one else had ever danced before _

_I can't explain what happened on that floor_

_But the music played_

_we held each other close_

_And we danced_

_Yeah, we danced_

When the song came to an end Emmett was holding me and looking straight in my eyes. The crowed clapped but the only thing my brain was focused on was the strong arms of Emmett McCarty that were wrapped around my waist like they belonged there.

* * *

><p>AN: Maybe in a few chapters I will use some of the other songs so if I didn't use a song that you were hoping for don't worry it will most likely be used later in the story. If you still have any song ideas just PM me with them and I will find a place for them to fit. Until next chapter stay safe and for those in the U.S have a happy 4th of July.

The songs used in this chapter were:

_Summer Nights_ by Rascal Flatts

_Farmer's Daughter_ by Rodney Attkins

_Don't You Wanna Stay_ by Jason Aldean ft. Kelly Clarkson

_We Danced _by Brad Pasiley_  
><em>


	9. Chapter 9

Last night was fun. I went to the Red Barn with Emmett and met Alice, Jasper's girlfriend. I heard Jasper and Alice sing. I also got to hear Emmett sing while he and I danced on the stage. We didn't get home until almost midnight and I felt so bad for Emmett because he had to get up at five in the morning but he really didn't care. We danced the night away listening to Jasper. I also got to know Alice and now I was getting ready to go shopping with her.

"Bella just make sure Alice doesn't take over completely. She always seems to do that" Tori warned me at breakfast. "Yeah and don't spend all your money." Emmett laughed. I just smiled at him before taking another bite of the breakfast that Tori made. Alice walked in a few minutes later with Jasper right behind her. "I thought I would drop Jasper off and take Bella." Alice said smiling. I stood and went to hug her. "Wow they became friends fast." I heard Jasper say. Alice and I looked at him. "Of course we became friends fast she's amazing." Alice said and then it was my turn to say, "Yeah she is totally my new best friend." I said smiling and Alice hugged me again. "Alright well just remember we have that thing tonight Bella." Emmett said smiling at me. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." and with that Alice and I headed out.

"What thing tonight?" Alice asked as she and I got in her Jeep Wrangler. "Last night while we were dancing Emmett asked me out on a date. He said that we are gonna go see a movie and get some dinner after." I said feeling my face blush lightly. "Oh. Sounds like you are making fast friends. You are the first of Emmett's girlfriends that I have actually ever wanted to be friends with. Well Rose and I used to be friends but then she just became a bitch. I really don't know what happened to her." Alice said. "She seems like she has a stick so far up butt her that it should be coming out of her mouth by now. And I'm not Em's girlfriend." I said and Alice started laughing. "I knew I liked you for some odd reason. And trust me it will happen pretty soon" she said smiling. I just rolled my eyes and turned up the radio.

Alice and I sang along to our favorite songs as we headed for the nearest mall. Once we got there she drug me in and out of stores and by the time we got to the tenth store I had arms full of bags. "Alice I think this is enough for right now." I said looking at her. "Just this last store and then we can leave I promise." she said before heading into the only store I had never set foot in. Victoria's Secret. I groaned yet followed the pixie. "Alice this is so not my kind of store. Hell I've never even been in one of these before." I admitted as I passed the PINK display. "Well Bella like they say there's always a first for everything." she said as she grabbed somethings. "These would look really good with your complexion and Emmett will love it, one day of course. Come on you can't say that you wouldn't wear any of this." she said seeing the look of discomfort on my face. "I've never worn anything like this. Although I like these sweat pants." I said looking at the PINK collection of sweats. "So get them I have a few pairs myself and trust me they are the most comfortable clothes I own." she said smiling. I smiled as well and picked out a few things in my size. "Okay Alice this is enough let's head out." I said heading for the register. Alice was behind me and soon we were headed back to the farm.

"Hey if you ever want to redo your room I could help you. I've learned from the best. My mom is one of the highest paid and well known interior designers for the stars that live in Texas. Just a thought though because I'm sure you love the room Emmett's dad designed. My mom helped him with it but that was years and years ago. Emmett and I weren't even thought of when they built that house." Alice said. I smiled, "Thanks Alice I might take you up on that one day. But as you said I rather like the room as it is right now." I said. "So your parents are close with Emmett's family?" I asked. "Yeah Emmett and I are actually cousins. Our moms are sisters, twins at that. So I guess you could say that Emmett's family is mine as well." she laughed and I laughed as well. "I was adopted but he and I are still family. Hell he gets along with me better than he does my adopted brother." she said laughing. "You have a brother?" I asked looking at her. "Yeah, Edward. The guy has been crazy for none other than Rosalie Hale ever since we were kids though. He and I don't really see eye to eye on everything. Some time this week maybe you and Emmett and aunt Tori could come over to the house and you could meet momma and my step-dad." she said smiling. "That would be cool. Check with your parents first and then we could ask Tori and Emmett." I said. "Sounds like a plan to me."

We reached the house in no time and Emmett was standing outside with some guys and Jasper when we pulled up. "Hey boys do you think you could help with the bags?" Alice asked as she got out of the car. Emmett and Jasper walked over. "Just tell us which ones go to Bella's room." Jasper said before he leaned in and kissed Alice. "The ones on the right side." Alice said smiling like a mad woman. The guys grabbed all of the bags and Alice and I lead the way into the house and down to my room. They sat the bags on the bed before make their exit. "Thanks guys!" I called after them. "Anytime darlin'!" I heard back. Alice and I sorted everything out and by the time we were done I had a little corner of the closet that wasn't full the rest was good. "Looks like I could handle a little more shopping but not today." I said laughing as Alice and I sat on the bed. She and I talked for hours and I learned a lot about Emmett's family. "Well I gotta go. I'm sure I'll be back over here tomorrow." Alice said standing. I walked her to the door upstairs and we said our goodbyes. "Bye Jasper." I said from beside Emmett. "Bye darlin'." he said smiling.

Emmett and I watched as they drove away before we headed inside. "So did you have fun shopping with Alice today?" he asked as we made our way down to the game room. "Yeah. I didn't know she was your cousin." I said looking at him. "Yeah. We were babies when she was adopted but I've always known her as my little cousin even though she has Brandon as her last name and not Cullen like Edward." I nodded. Alice had told me why she had a different last name. Her birth parents last name was Brandon and the only reason she was adopted was because they were murdered when she was little. "Why don't you get along with Edward?" I asked and he looked at me funny. "Alice told you we don't get along." he stated. We had made our way into the game room and took a seat. "It all started back in middle school. When I had started messing around with Rose. Edward got pissed and decided that I wasn't his family or friend anymore. He got jealous and even after Rose and I broke up Edward still didn't want anything to do with me. I guess because Rose still didn't want anything to do with him. Let's just say that Edward is very emotional." Emmett said. He took a long breath before he continued. "I miss Edward. He was my best friend for so long that it's still weird going out with a girl and not being able to tell him about it. Like you. I would love to just go on for hours talking to Edward about you because you are so cool and amazing, but I can't because he won't even talk to me anymore." he finished and I saw an un-shed tear in his eye. "Emmett maybe he doesn't need to talk maybe you should make him listen to what you just told me and maybe just maybe he misses you too." I said smiling sweetly. "Maybe you're right but for now I think that we should change the subject." he said laughing. "Yeah so how was work today?" I asked looking at his still dirty face. "Fun. Me and the guys had fun today we always do when Jasper is here helping. They asked about you though. You made a lasting impression on them yesterday." he said laughing even harder. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked. "Good. They liked having you out there. Maybe you should help us tomorrow." he said smiling. "I mean I'm sure you were thinking about getting a job and everything but hey you could work here and you wouldn't have to go apply at all the different places or go through the interview and all that good stuff." he said and I laughed. "Alright I think you make a very good point." I said. "Alright I guess I'll wake you up in the morning after I go for my run." he said and I nodded. "Okay." and with that we started watching a movie.

We spent the rest of the night hanging out and having fun. I was getting to know Emmett better and I was happy that I was able to do so. He had become my best friend and I knew that I was starting to have feelings for him. To early to tell but I think that it just might be what I've been looking for my entire life.


	10. Chapter 10

Morning came to early and so did Emmett waking me up, "Bella time to get up and get ready to head out to the fields." he said through the door. "I'll be up in a few minutes." I said before throwing the covers off and heading for the bathroom. I took a quick shower, washing my body and shaving my legs. Once I got out I wrapped the towel around me and headed for my closet. I looked at the new clothes and picked out a pair of "Daisy Dukes" as Alice called them, all I saw was a pair of cut off jean shorts, I also grabbed my new boots before going to grab a tank top from the dresser as well as panties and a bra. I got dressed before putting lotion on my freshly shaved legs. Once I was done I slipped my boots on before heading upstairs to breakfast.

"Bella you're up mighty early." Tori said when she saw me walk into the kitchen. "Yeah Emmett suggested that I help out around here instead of looking for a job in town. Plus I don't want to just be here and not help so here I am." I said smiling. "That's very kind of you Bella and thank you. I'm actually short handed today so instead of you helping the guys you could help me with the animals today sound good?" she asked as she handed me a glass of orange juice. "Sounds good." I said smiling. Emmett walked up, "What sounds good?" he asked as he stood beside me. "I'm gonna help Tori today instead of you guys. But maybe at lunch I'll bring you guys some sandwiches or something." I said and Tori smiled. "Finally a woman that's gonna feed me lunch while I'm working!" Emmett said causing me to laugh. "Alright well I already ate breakfast so I'm headed out." Emmett said before he left through the side door.

I ate quickly before Tori and I headed out to the barns. "So we are gonna go feed the hogs first then we are gonna feed the chickens and check the calves. We'll go on from there." Tori said before handing me a bucket. She filled it with whatever it is that the hogs eat before she filled another. I followed her to the pins where the hogs were and she showed me how to feed them. It was truly gross but life changing in a way. "You can tell that you're from the city." Tori said laughing. "That bad huh?" I asked laughing with her. "Not bad but you'll get the hang of it after a few weeks. Now feeding the chickens is a little easier just don't run away from them or they will chase you." she said and I felt my eyes get huge. I followed her to feed the chickens and then she took me out to a separate barn, "This is wear we keep the calves until they are old enough to go out with the other cows." she said and that was the first time I had every seen a baby cow. "They are so cute." I said and then Tori handed me a bottle. "The solid white one was born yesterday. She doesn't have a name and I thought maybe she could be yours." Tori said and I smiled looking at the calf. "Okay but what's the bottle of milk for?" I asked. "You have to feed her every few hours until night. So what are you going to name her?" Tori asked and I watched as the calf lied down. "Mary." I said and the cow looked at me. "Looks like that fits perfect now go feed her so that we can get back to the house and make lunch for the guys before we go finish taking care of the other animals." Tori said. She showed me how to feed Mary before she went to feed the other calf.

Once the two calves were feed Tori and I headed back to the house and made sandwiches for all of the guys. We also packed one of the big coolers up with water and Gatorade before putting the cooler on the back of a four wheeler. We put the sandwiches in a different cooler as well as some bags of chips, we put that on the other four wheeler before Tori and I set out to find the guys. I followed Tori to one of the fields and saw that same flatbed trailer and tractor. I laughed at the memory of Emmett trying to teach me how to drive that damn tractor.

When we got close enough I saw that the guys were shirtless and all sweaty. Tori and I parked the four wheelers and went to talk to the guys. "Hey y'all" Tori said smiling at all of them. "Hey ms. Tori how are you today?" one of the guys asked. "I'm good now y'all should be thanking Emmett and Bella here. They decided to have lunch today. So I need some help getting these coolers off the four wheelers." and with that said all of the guys went and grabbed the two coolers, all of the guys but Emmett. He pulled me to the other side of the tractor.

"Hey you." he said and I smiled up at him. "Hey yourself." which caused him to smile. "How has your day been so far?" he asked and I had to think about it. "I named the calf Mary." I said and he laughed. "So mom is letting you raise her. But other than the calf what else have you done?" he asked and I listed off what Tori and I had done. "Sounds like a very productive day so far. I've been out here baling more hay. Later we could use your help getting it back to the barn. What do you say?" He asked. "As long as we still have our night in the game room like last night then I say hell yeah." I said. I wanted to lean up and kiss him but I didn't know what his reaction would be. It was like he read my mind because within a few seconds of me contemplating kissing him his lips met mine. It didn't last long because one of the guys cleared his throat. "Emmett are you gonna eat with us or are you having fun swapping spit with ms. Bella here?" he asked and Emmett looked over my shoulder to him. "I'm actually gonna go take Bella somewhere I'll be back in an hour." he said before Emmett took my hand and walked around the front of the tractor. "I'll be right back stand here okay?" he asked once we were standing by the four wheeler that I had brought down. I watched Emmett walk over to the cooler and grabbed the rest. "We'll be taking this back to the house momma." Emmett said smiling at her. "Okay just be safe." Tori said smiling and placing two waters in the cooler before Emmett walked over and strapped it to the front.

"Ready to go?" he asked looking at me while I was still watching him. "Yeah." I said and he climbed on the four wheeler and I got on behind him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and we headed back to the house. "So why did you want to come back to the house for lunch?" I asked when we parked beside the house. "Well it's a little more romantic than in a field with a bunch of other guys. Plus I wanted a little alone time." he said smiling at me. I hopped off the four wheeler and followed him to a spot in the back yard. We sat in the grass and ate the sandwiches. It was more romantic than the field full of guys, yes, and I loved ever minute of it. That is up until he had to head back to the field and I headed with his mom to the gardens.

"So what did you and Emmett do?" Tori asked as we picked the fruit. "We just ate and talked like we were best friends. If it wasn't for Emmett I really don't know how I would be right now here. I love it here but its because Emmett showed me the reasons to love it. I can see myself making a life here." I said and looked at Tori, she was already looking at me. "A life here or a life with Emmett?" she asked. "Both I guess but I really don't want to jinx it. I've never had a really good relationship but I can tell that Emmett is different. I just want to see where the time takes us." and it was true I didn't want to rush things. For now Emmett and I were seeing what we have together. For now nothing was set in stone.


	11. Author's Note!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I know I have not updated in a while but that does not mean I have forgotten. I will be updating at the end of this month. Please don't loose interest. All of my stories have been on hold and I am posting this to all of my stories that are not complete. I will be back at the end of the month with new chapters and possible a new story. I will see you guys then and I can not wait for y'all to see what I have in store for the charactors.

THANKS FOR READING MY STORIES!

Lover1420


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: I am so sorry for it not being updated back in January but I seem to be busier than I thought I could ever be. Now I'm getting ready for my senior year of high school and that is going to make me have even more things to do so I hope I will still have time to do all of my stories. Anyway I have made you wait long enough (Almost 7 months) here is the next chapter!

* * *

><p>*BPOV*<p>

After helping Tori all day I was really ready for tonight. Once Tori told me that it was quieting time I headed inside to take a well needed shower and I had to pick out my clothes for the date I have with Emmett tonight. The shower felt really good after the long and hot day and I knew that I smelled a whole lot better after I got out. I went to the closet and picked a simple summer dress that was a light blue and put it on before I did my hair and make up.

Once hair and make up was done I went to pick out a pair of shoes and I went with the rainbows that Alice and I had picked up the other day at the mall. I looked in the mirror and I must admit that I didn't look like I normally do, but I liked this look. I made my way upstairs knowing that Emmett was still getting ready because I could hear him in his room. When Tori saw me she smiled. "You look amazing. Now don't you go and let Emmett get you into any trouble you hear me." She said and I laughed "Yes ma'am. I'm just really nervous because I haven't been on a date in a few years." I said and she laughed this time. "Trust me you will have fun with Emmett." she said and I nodded.

Emmett came in the room a few minutes later looking amazing. "Ready to go Bells?" he asked and I nodded. "Emmett don't go getting into any trouble." Tori warned him. "I wont momma. I love you." he said and with that we walked out of the house and to his Jeep. He helped me in before going and getting in himself. "So what are we going to do?" I asked looking at him as he drove down the path. "Well I thought dinner at Biers' and then maybe the red barn or whatever you want to do." he said and I nodded. "The Red Bran sounds like a plan." I said and he nodded as we headed to Biers'.

When we got there Riley, the owner of the place, smiled at us. "It's nice to see you again." he said coming over to us. I have a table for two if you will just follow me." he said and we followed him to one of the best seats in the house. "Char will be right out to get your drink orders." he said before leaving us. "Everyone is so friendly here." I said smiling. "Well its called southern hospitality." Emmett said. "Plus you aren't a hard person to become friends with." he added and I smiled. "Thanks Em." I said. He smiled. Char came over and got our drink and food orders before hurrying off to get our drinks. When she came back she looked at Em. "So are you ready for next weekend?" she asked and I looked at her. "Oh the bomb fire. Yeah I'm so ready cause its always fun." Emmett said and she laughed. "Oh yeah its a lot of fun and I'm sure you will love it too Bella." she said. "Char order's up!" Riley called. "I'll be right back with your food." She said.

"So what's the deal with this bomb fire thing?" I asked taking a sip of my drink. "My parents started it when I was in the fifth grade and since then it has become a tradition for all of my friends. We get together in one of the fields at the house and have a big bomb fire and we stay out there all night and just have fun. It's pretty much a party saying goodbye to summer and hello to school." he said and I nodded. "It sounds like the picnic my friends parents always did." I said. Char came back with our food and silence fell over us as we ate. We asked each other different questions about our childhood or what we wanted to do with our lives. Soon dinner came to an end and we headed out. "Still up for the Red Barn?" Emmett asked and I shook my head. "Maybe we could just walk around town." I said and Emmett nodded before taking my hand. "I can show you where I did all of the bad things." he said making me laugh. "See that building over there?" he asked pointing to a building with a mural on the side of it. "Yeah." I nodded. "I actually helped paint that mural but at the time they called it vandalism." he said laughing. "But it looks really good." I said and he nodded. "Yeah well the only reason I got out of that is because the owners daughter that it looked amazing. That plus at the time I was dating her and she had a hand in that painting." he said and I laughed. "My first job was at that shop over there." he said and I looked to where he was pointing. "They closed their doors about two years ago. I kind of want to open my open car shop there but I don't even know where to start." he said and I nodded.

We walked through the whole town and I learned a lot about Emmett. He pretty much knew this town like the back of his hand. This wasn't just home for him but this town was a part of him and I knew he would never leave. It was getting late so we decided to head back to the house.

When we got there Tori was already in bed so we went ahead and headed to our own rooms. "Well I had fun tonight Bella." Emmett said when we reached my room. "I did too Emmett." I said smiling up at him. "We should do this again." he said and I nodded. "That would be great." and before I knew it Emmett was kissing me. My hands went around his neck and his went around my waist. The kiss didn't last long and soon we were saying good night. I headed into my room and got ready for bed with the feel of Emmett's lips on mine. This is the best place ever.


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: So this chapter fast forwards through the summer and it is close to Halloween. Enjoy. Oh and be warned this chapter has a little bit of a lemon in it.

* * *

><p>The rest of the summer went a lot like yesterday. I would help on the ranch and then at night it would just be me and Emmett doing something for date night. Jasper was over sometimes too and Alice as well and we would do double date night which was always fun. But now school was here and Emmett and I were there for most of the day. We walked around campus and many people gave me a look when they saw us together. Girls would check Emmett out and then just give me the evil eye. Rosalie was there as well and did just like the rest of the girls. I wasn't worried when I saw girls checking him out because I knew in my heart that he would never cheat.<p>

Alice and I had a few classes together so we saw each other everyday. College here is a whole lot better than if I was at Washington U with everyone else from Forks. I belong here and I know that I don't want to be anywhere else.

"Bella are you ready for your folks to be here next weekend?" Tori asked as we made supper together. "I am. I love it here but I do miss them." I said. "I was like that when I went off to college. But then I saw life here in the fall and I fell in love. I guess that's why its fall here and not autumn." she said and I laughed. "It really is just beautiful here isn't it. Forks never looks this good in the fall." Emmett walked in just as I finished. He was all sweaty but he held a smile on his face. "How was your day momma?" he asked. He hadn't been in the house since we got back from campus. When we pulled up he went straight out to help the guys and I headed in to see if Tori needed me. "It was good baby." she said and he looked at me. "You really could use a shower." I said jokingly. "Oh you know you love me either way." he said coming to give me a kiss before going downstairs to shower.

"You and Emmett are really cute together you know that right?" Tori asked and I smiled. "Thanks. Is it bad that it's only been a few months and I think I am falling in love with him?" I asked her and she laughed. "It's not bad at all. When its the right person you could fall in love with them in weeks. He loves you too. He has told me just like you just told me but he's scared of your reaction." she said and I nodded before going to set the table.

Dinner went by and we all headed to watch a movie together in the den. I was still thinking about what Tori had said. Why would he be scared? I should be the one that is scared. My heart had been through a lot since I was fifteen and now here I am putting it out on the line again and praying that nothing bad happens.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. It was a text from Alice.

**There is a party this weekend and you and I are going. I will help you get a costume. ~Alice **

I loved that girl. She has become my best friend and we did just about everything together. I sent her a text back.

**I guess I will see you tomorrow then. ~Bella**

I decided to text my mom and let her know how everything was going. I hadn't talked to her in a few days so I knew she would love to hear from me. I missed her and my dad so much but I can honestly say that being here is pretty amazing. My phone buzzed twice and I smiled.

**See you bright and early :) ~Alice**

**I'm happy to hear baby. I can't wait to see you in a few weeks. Your dad said he loves you and the guys at the station miss seeing you there. Love you baby. **

I smiled and put my phone back in my pocket.

The movie came to a happy ending and I was ready for bed. "I think I'm gonna head to bed. Good night." I said getting up. "Good night Bella." Tori said and Emmett got up before saying. "Good night momma." I smiled knowing that he would end up in my room like always until I fell asleep. "Good night baby." Tori said. Emmett and I made our way down the stairs and headed toward our rooms. "So can I come in?" Emmett asked as we got to my door. "Always Em." I said smiling over my shoulder at him. He had a big goofy smile on his face. We went into my room and I got ready for bed.

Once I was ready for bed I went and laid down beside Emmett. I gave him a sweet and innocent kiss. But that didn't last long and before I knew it Emmett was hovering over me. "Emmett." I moaned out as he kissed down my neck. "Tell me if you want to stop." Emmett said with a very husky southern accent. It was very sexy and I didn't want him to stop. "Don't stop." I moaned out and he smiled up at me before taking off his shirt. I sat up and took my shirt off reviling my bare chest. Emmett paused and just looked me over. "So beautiful." he whispered and I felt my blood rush to my face. A man that looked like he could be a Chippendale was telling me that I was beautiful.

Emmett kissed down my chest and made his way to one of my nipples. He took it in is mouth and free hand found the other and started to play with it. My body was in overdrive. Emmett smiled against my skin when I let out a moan that was louder than I thought it would be. He stopped what he was doing and started kissing down my flat stomach until he reached the waistband of my shorts. He looked up as if asking and I just nodded. He slid the thin shorts off of me as well as my panties. He sat up on his knees and just looked me up and down. "Every inch of you is beautiful." he said before positioning his mouth at my core. He blow on it and it sent a tingly sensation up my spine. He took my clit in his mouth before inserting a finger. He set a steady pace as he add another finger. My back arched off the bed and Emmett's free arm went around my stomach to keep me on the bed. I was so close to my climax and I think Emmett knew it because as I got closer he fastened the pace.

Soon I was over the moon and Emmett kissed his way back to my mouth. "That was amazing." I whimpered. "Anytime for the woman I love." he said and I smiled. "I love you too Emmett." I said before crashing my lips to his. "Well I'm going to go ahead to bed." he said after he caught his breath. "But you didn't get to.." "I know Bella and I will one day but I wanted to please you first." he said as he stood up and tossed me his shirt. "I'll see you in the morning beautiful." he said and with that he was out of the room and my head was in the clouds.

* * *

><p>AN: So I couldn't just have them have sex just yet but I promise that it will be coming soon. Review and tell me what you think!


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: I know it has been awhile but I have gotten really busy I am so sorry.

* * *

><p>The week went by and soon Alice and Jasper were here. We were getting ready for some kind of Halloween party that was being thrown at Jasper's house. Apparently this was another tradition that wasn't going to die. "Alice why do we have to dress like we are ready to get up there and start stripping?" I asked as I stood looking in my mirror. Alice had talked me into matching her as a playboy bunny. "Because we look hot. And you do not look like a stripper." she said coming to stand beside me. "Okay so what are the boys dressed up as?" I asked and smiled when I saw them walk into my room. "Chippendale? Well I always thought Emmett looked like he could be one but really?" I said laughing. "Well I thought it would be fun plus we can show off what we have and no one else can have." she said bouncing over to Jasper and kissing him. I went and kissed Emmett.<p>

We all made our way up stairs and there stood Tori with a camera. "Alice, Jasper, Emmett. You know the tradition." Tori said and Emmett pulled me to his side. Tori took pictures of us doing funny faces and everything before she let us leave. "Don't be home to late!" she called after us. Emmett and I got in his Jeep and followed Jasper and Alice in Jasper's truck. "So is Rosalie going to be there?" I asked a little nervous. "She is but don't mind anything that she says." Emmett said taking my hand.

I heard a nose come from Emmett's glove compartment. "What was that?" I asked looking at him. Emmett shrugged. "Open it and see." he said and I did. "All I see is this walkie talkie." I said holding it up. Alice's voice came through. "Do these things still work?" she said and I laughed before pressing the button. "Still works on this end." I said and Emmett laughed. "I forgot all about those. Jasper and I would use them on the way back to the ranch after school." he said and I laughed. "Awesome okay Bella how are you feeling?" Alice asked and I paused. "I'm feeling very nervous. Rosalie is going to have something to say about the way we are all dressed." I said and Emmett took a side glance at me. "Don't worry. I already know what she is dressing as. She has nothing on us. Now if she says anything about our guys then there will be a problem." Alice said and I felt a little smile crawl on my face. "I'd hate for her to say something." I said and I could just see Alice laughing.

We talked on the walkie talkies all the way to Jasper's house and as soon as we got there I was laughing and hugging Alice when she got out of the car. "Well isn't this a nice uninvited surprise." Rosalie said from the porch. "Rose they are here with me and you know that. So stop being a bitch. It's a fucking party." Jasper said. He had Alice's hand in his and she had mine while I had Emmett's hand. We went into the house like that and I smiled seeing all of the people from the town there. "Bella let's go get drinks while the guys talk to some of their friends." Alice said pulling me to the kitchen. "You okay? Rosalie didn't get to you did she?" Alice asked as she grabbed four cups and poured punch in them. "No not at all. She is just a little piece of the party that I plan on enjoying." I said taking two cups. We made our way back into the living room where the boys were talking.

"Guys this is Bella. Bella these are the guys and gal. Paul, Peter, Edward, Sam, and Charlotte you have meet." Emmett said pointing to each guy and then to Char. "Hi." I said smiling as I handed Emmett his drink. "Oh Bree. Come over here!" Emmett called and a small girl with jet black hair came over. "Bella this is Bree she and I have known each other since middle school. Bree this is my girlfriend Bella." Emmett said and I smiled. "It's nice to meet you Bella. Oh Em this is my girlfriend Leah." A girl about my height came from behind Bree. "Hello." I said smiling. "Why don't you girls go have fun while I go show these guys how to play a few rounds of beer pong." Emmett said and I smiled. "Oh I am going with the guys. Leah will you be okay?" Bree asked and Leah nodded. The guys and Bree went out side and Char, Alice, Leah and I made our way to a place to sit and talk.

Us girls made a plan to hang out and had small chit chat getting to know each other. It was really nice, up until Rosalie came over. "Well isn't this the little group. A lesbian, a girl who works in a diner, a girl who doesn't fit in, and the girl who stole my man." Rosalie said with some girls standing around her. "Rosalie why don't you get a life. Emmett didn't want you and he still doesn't want you. Not after what you did." Alice said standing up. I stood up, "You know what I am so tried of you. I came here to start my life and I am not going to start it with you being a bitch to everyone who isn't just like you. So what if Leah likes girls, or if Char works, or if me and Alice aren't like you. We know who we are and we really don't care what you think." I said getting in front of Alice. "Who do you think you are? You can't just come to my town and take my man and start to act like you run the damn place." Rose said. Emmett walked up just then and started laughing.

"Your man?" he asked standing in front of me. "Ye- yes my man as in you. We were great together and we were going to get back together until this little misfit came here." Rose said. I felt the anger boiling in my blood. Jasper grabbed my arm and motioned for all of us to follow him out. I stood my ground. "Rosalie you and I were not great together because you cheated on me with one of my friends. Then you lied about it and tried to get me to have sex with you after I found out that you had STDs. Now if you don't leave Bella and the girls alone then I will not stop Alice or Bella from trying to kill you." Emmett said. I couldn't help the laugh. "Oh right like the pixie and little bitch can do any harm to me." Rosalie said. A woman with sandy blonde hair like Jasper's walked up. "They might not but I sure as hell can. Rosalie follow me now." she said and Rose stopped in her tracks. "Yes mama." she said turning around and following the lady up the stairs. "Looks like someone is going to get into trouble." Jasper said smiling. "Oh Bella by the way that was my mom Jen." he said and I nodded. "I like her already." I said making everyone laugh.

The party continued without any interruptions from Rosalie. Many girls gave Alice and I looks because we had the hottest dates there but I just brushed it all off and enjoyed the new friends that I had made. Bree and Leah were amazing and I had quickly became comfortable with them. Char and I talked and we decided that we all needed to take a road trip one week. Alice and I danced together and had fun. Soon it was time for Emmett and I to head back. We had classes the next day and I really wanted to get some sleep.

"So did you have fun other than what happened with Rose?" Emmett asked once we were in the Jeep and heading back to the ranch. "Yeah I think I made some more friends too." I said smiling. "That's great and I know Char and Bree loved having you around." he said and I laughed. We rode in silence back to the ranch and once we got there we headed down to our rooms and got ready for bed.

After I took a shower and got changed into some pjs I headed to Emmett's room. We did our nightly talk and of course our nightly make out before I left his room. "Good night beautiful." he said before I walked out the door. "Good night." I said smiling back at him.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you guys liked the drama with Rose :) See y'all next chapter.


	15. Chapter 14

Weeks went by without anything being said from Rose. Alice, Char, Bree, Leah, Emmett, Jasper, Peter, and I all hung out together a lot. Emmett and I had gotten closer and closer each and every day and I was happy for the first time in my life. Every time I thought about Forks I couldn't really see myself going back to live there. My new home is Texas with Emmett and all of my friends here.

Thanksgiving was here and so were my parents. "So Bella tell us all about your life here." My dad said one night. "Well I started dating Emmett a few months ago. I've made a lot of new friends. I'm doing great in school I mean everything here is great." I said and he smiled. "I need to have a chat with Emmett soon but not right now." he said and I laughed. "Dad he isn't like the boys in Forks. I think I might be falling in love with him." I said and I saw my mom smile. "That's amazing Bella." she said and I nodded. "He treats me like I'm a princess." I said and Emmett walked in. "It's because you are a princess to me." he said and I smiled. "Emmett why don't we go have a talk." Dad said and Emmett nodded.

"So have you, you know slept with him yet?" mom asked and I shook my head. "We haven't had sex. There were a few nights when I couldn't sleep that I slept with him in his bed but no sex." I said and she nodded. "Well when you do please be careful." she said and I nodded. "I know mom. I'm not ready for kids and I don't think he is either. We are both focused on school and working around here that we really don't want to have kids right now." I said and she nodded. "Well just be careful accidents can happen." she said and I nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

EPOV

"So Emmett do you love my daughter?" Mr. Swan asked me and I smiled. "I do. I'm in love with her." I said and he nodded. "Are you having sex with her?" he asked and my eyes went wide. "No sir." I said and he nodded again. "Do you plan on it?" he asked and I looked down. "I guess that's a yes. Don't get her pregnant." he said and I looked up. "I don't plan on doing anything that she doesn't want to do. If she isn't ready for sex then I am not going to push it. And believe me when I say that I don't want kids right now. I want to finish school and get my career started before I even think about starting a family." I said and he nodded. "I like you Emmett but if you ever hurt my little girl or get her pregnant, I will come to Texas and kill you." he said and I nodded. "If I hurt her I will go to Forks and let you kill me there. I would never in a million years hurt her. I will kill anyone who does hurt her. Its like I said I'm in love with her." he nodded.

"Do you plan to marry her?" he asked and I nodded. "I've been thinking about it but I don't know. We just started dating not to long ago and I kinda want to wait a little while for everything to settle down in our lives first." I said and he nodded. "Well when you do I will give you my belessings." he said and I smiled. "That means a lot sir." I said and he laughed. "Stop calling me sir. I'm not old yet." I laughed. "Sorry Mr. Swan." I said and he laughed again. "Just call me Charlie." he said and I nodded. "Well let's get back to the house before the girls start planning something and we get roped into it." he said and I nodded before we headed back to the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BPOV

Thanksgiving day came and we were all gathered around the table digging into the amazing meal Tori and mama cooked. "This is amazing Tori." I said and she smiled. "Thanks." we all ate and talked about what we gave thanks for and the one that made me smile the most was Emmett's. "I'm thankful for my family, my friends, but most of all for Bella." he said and I smiled at him before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm thankful for you to baby." I said as I sat back down.

"That is the sweetest thing I have ever heard someone say to my daughter." Daddy said smiling. "I think I do indeed like you Emmett." he said and Emmett laughed. "Thanks Charlie." Emmett said smiling. Dinner went quickly after that and everyone settled in the den to watch a movie. My cell started ringing so I went to grab it. "Hello?" I answered. "You are nothing but a fucking whore who will get what she deserves. Emmett will be mine once again. Tell mommy and daddy I said hi." Rose said. "Rosalie I swear to god if you don't leave me, my family, my friends, and MY boyfriend alone." I said and Emmett looked at me. "What are you going to do about it?" she asked and I rolled my eyes. "I'll show everyone those pictures that you had given Emmett. I'll put them every fucking where." I said and I heard her gasp. "You forgot all about those didn't you? Yeah I found them and I will do it so don't fuck with me." I said before hanging up. "That is my girl right there." Emmett said and my parents laughed.

I texted Alice and told her what Rosalie had said and Alice said that she would handle it when she went over to Japser's house later. How come Rosalie Hale is the only one in this damn town that I can't stand? Maybe she needs to go to Forks where I couldn't stand most of the people.


	16. Another Author's Note

I am so sorry guys. For some reason my computer will not let me update unless I go thru my history and find the upload page and all of that great stuff. I am trying to figure out what is going on. It might take me even longer to update. However I have good news. As soon as I can I will be posting a lot of new chapters. Please don't think I just forgot all about my FanFiction stories. I had only planned on being gone during November for National Novel Writing Month (Better known as NaNoWriMo.) So I hope that I haven't lost any readers and I will try my damnedest to get my stories out there. For now I am going to have to use my mom's computer when I can to update. Stay in there and I will be working my hardest I promise.

Thank you so much for being here after a wait this long.

Much Love, Lover1420


	17. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'm not going to hold this story up but I do have a small something to say after you read this chapter.**

* * *

><p>The holidays came and went and school started up again. "So Bella what are you doing for the summer?" Alice asked as we ate lunch in one of the many dinning halls on campus. "I'm not sure yet. My parents want me to go home and spend some time there but I really don't want to leave Texas." I said and she smiled. "Well I was planning on going on a little trip. Jasper's band is going on tour for the summer and I was going to go as well. Jasper and the guys want Emmett to join them back on stage, he just doesn't know how to go about asking him." she said and I smiled. "I'm sure I could help there but I don't know if he would or not." I said thinking back to the night Emmett got on stage at the red barn and sang to me. "Maybe you and Jasper should talk about a way to ask Emmett. I mean I'm sure he would do it if you wanted him to." she said and I nodded. I looked at my watch and sighed. "Well it's time for my class. I'll talk to you later." I said as I got up and placed my trash where it needed to go.<p>

I made my way across the quad and smiled when I saw Emmett leaving his class. I walked quickly toward him only to see that Rosalie was walking toward him as well. I pulled out my phone and texted Alice and told her that I might need her help before making my way over to him. "Hey baby." he said smiling when he saw me. "Don't look now but here comes Rosalie." I whispered looking over his shoulder. He turned to her and sighed. "What do you want Rose?" he asked calmly. "To let the little bitch know that she can't get to me so easy. I have dirt and I will spill if I am fucked with." she said looking at me. "Oh really? Because I don't have anything to hide. You can bring it if you'd like." I said before kissing Emmett. I heard Rosalie huff before I looked to see her walking away rather quickly. "What building are you headed to?" Emmett asked. "The science building." I said and he nodded before lacing his fingers with mine.

He walked me to the building before giving me a kiss. "I'll see you at home." he said before turning and walking away. I smiled and walked into the building and straight to my class room. My mind was on what Rosalie had said. _What could she have on me?_ I thought as class went on. I didn't have anything to hide. Emmett knows my past and I know his.

Class ended and I walked around campus looking for somewhere to sit and wait for my next class. I found a shady tree and sat there. I put my head phones in and listened to music while I did my homework for my chemistry class.

Once all of my classes were done for the day I walked to Emmett's jeep and hoped in the driver's side. I am so glad that on days that I have classes either before or after he has them that he drives his truck and lets me drive the jeep. I drove back to the ranch but not before stopping and grabbing some sodas. When I got back I saw that Emmett was out feeding the animals. I quickly went in and put the sodas away before running downstairs to change.

I walked out and went to the horse stables and smiled when I saw Emmett on the back of Dancer. "You gonna join me?" he asked and I saw that he had Prince saddled. I nodded before mounting Prince and following Emmett down the path that we do our run. When we got to our spot we stopped and tied the horses before sitting down next to each other. "What was Rose talking about that she has dirt on you?" he asked and I shook my head. "I have no idea. I have been honest with you and everyone else so I don't know what she thinks she has but I don't think it really is about me." I said looking him in his beautiful blue eyes. "I see well if she has the guts to let out whatever she has then we shall see what it was then. Right?" he said and I nodded. "Let's get back. I have to feed the pigs." he said and I nodded before mounting Prince once again and taking off down the path headed for the house.

The day went on as normal with doing the work on the ranch and the house work that needed to be done and by the time ten rolled around I was dead beat tired and in desperate need of a shower. I walked down to my room and stripped before going to the shower. "Bells I need to talk to you!" I heard Emmett. "I'm in the shower can it wait?" I asked then I heard the bathroom door open. "Not really. I just got off the phone with Jasper and he wants me to go on tour with him and the guys this summer." he said and I sighed. "Alice told me about that. I think it's a good idea. I mean you were pretty damn amazing that night at the Red Barn and I would go with you if you wanted me too." I said rinsing off the soap. "But what about mama. This ranch needs all hands on deck if we want to keep our heads above water." he said and he was right. "Talk to her. The worst thing she can say is that she needs you." I said stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel. Emmett's eyes wondered and I couldn't help the chuckle that slipped. "I... uh.. yeah I'll go talk to h..her now." he stammered before rushing out. I dressed in my Pjs before laying down in bed.

The next day started like it always did except Emmett wasn't at breakfast. "Bella what do you think about Emmett going on tour with Jasper?" Tori asked as we ate. "Well he is an amazing singer and I know that you need him around here but I think deep down he wants to go." I said being honest. "That's what I think too. I told him that I would talk more about it with him today. Last night he seemed a little frazzled. Do you know what happened?" she asked and I laughed. "Trust me when I say you don't want to know." I managed to say and she started laughing. "He saw you naked then I'm guessing." I looked at her and she started laughing. "It's alright I'm not mad but I know my son that's for sure." she said and I nodded.

I headed to campus in hopes of finding Emmett and when I did I wasn't happy that Rosalie was standing there talking to him like they were best friends. "Bella what are you doing here this early?" I heard. I turned to see Alice walking over to me. "Emmett missed breakfast so I was hoping to catch him before he went to class. I said before motioning to where Rosalie was talking to him. "Why would he skip breakfast and y'alls normal run. It's like the only down time the two of you get together. And why is he here talking to that bitch?" she asked before pushing past me and walking right up to them. I walked behind her trying to catch up but it was no use.

"She was pregnant in high school thats why they shipped her off here to college." I over heard Rosalie. "Why wouldn't she tell me this then?" Emmett asked and before Rosalie could answer Alice and knocked her to the ground with a left hook. "That's for talking about something that is none of your business. And this..." Alice kicked her. "is for telling a lie to break Bella and Emmett up you stupid bitch." Emmett looked at Alice stunned and then saw that I had tears in my eyes. "I told you everything of my past and you just heard a lie from Rosalie your ex-girlfriend and you believed her." I stammered out before turning on my heels and heading anywhere.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am so sorry about this delayed chapter. I have planned to end this story soon and now that I lost my job and now don't have a way to go anywhere I will be able to post more and more so start looking for more frequent updates with in this month. Thank you to everyone who has been waiting for this chapter and I again apologize for it being so long.**


	18. Chapter 16

**A/N: and just because you guys are awesome and deserve this. Here is the next chapter. Sorry that these two are short but I really didn't want to put them into one chapter for a reason.**

* * *

><p>I walked around the campus for a while before my first class which I really didn't want to go to. After that class Alice walked with me to my next one. "Look ride home with me today. Give me the keys to Emmett's jeep and I'll get Jasper to take it over to the farm and you spend the night with me and let everything cool off. But Bella you have got to talk to him and see if he actually believed her or if he was just trying to humor her so that she would leave you alone." I nodded. "I'm going back to the ranch tonight and talk to him. I just don't want to face him as of right now because of what I said." Alice nodded and smiled at me. "I'm glad you aren't just going to throw everything away." she said as we reached the building. We got in the elevator with a few other girls heading to their classes and heard them talking about how Rosalie got her ass kicked by someone but no one knew who. I smiled and looked at Alice who looked like she was about to burst with laughter.<p>

My classes went like normal and soon I was headed to the ranch but today was the day that I would get there before Emmett gets out of class. Tori looked at me when I walked in. "Emmett told me to tell you that he is an ass and he is sorry but he wasn't actually believing a word she said. Oh and that he will be taking you to dinner tonight and to be ready by six o'clock." she said and I laughed. "Did he tell you why he told you to tell me that?" I asked and she nodded. "He did and he is right he is an ass just like his father but man do I love him because other than being an ass he is just like me." she said smiling. "I guess I should go figure out what I'm wearing on this date with Emmett the ass." I said laughing before walking downstairs.

I found a nice sun dress and paired it with my boots which I laid out on my bed before going back into my closet and changing into my work out clothes and getting ready to go for a run to clear my head since I hadn't got the chance to this morning. Before I could take off down the trail I saw Emmett come to a park. He got out and looked over to me waving. I waved back before taking off. If he was going to come after me I was going to get a good head start on him.

I made it to our spot and sat waiting for Emmett to show I looked at my watch and it read 3:45pm. I sat and thought about what Rosalie was talking about. My mother had gotten pregnant with me while she was in high school but I never have been pregnant. Maybe she was trying to twist it into me being my mother. Whatever she thought she was doing it was going to take a lot more to tear Emmett and I away from each other. Finals were in two weeks then summer break which meant that Emmett, Jasper, Alice, myself, and Jasper's band were hitting the road in three weeks.

I was watching the sky and realized that it had been a while since I had stopped running. Looking at my watch again it was five o'clock. Looks like Emmett wasn't joining me for the run but now I have to get back and that would only leave me with about thirty minutes to get ready for my date. I started running as fast as I could back down the path heading toward the house.

Once the house came into view I walked in the back door and headed for my shower. I did a quick scrub before getting dressed and doing my hair and make up. I looked to the clock by my bed and smiled. I still had twenty minutes to waste so I made sure my make up would make him drool over his girl.

I walked upstairs and smiled when I saw that he was standing there in dark wash jeans and a black button up with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. "You look beautiful. And these are for you." he said and I nodded. "They are to say that I am sorry that I am an asshole most of the time." he said and I smiled. "Not all the time but you do have your days." I said and he laughed as well. "You ready to go?" he asked and I nodded once more. We walked outside and I was surprised when I saw a white limo sitting in the drive and a man, I'm guessing the driver, was waiting with one of the back doors open. "Where are we going?" I asked and he smiled. "I'm not telling you but I do have to tell you that Alice will be there and so will Jasper and I might have to go help him with something for a few minutes once we get there I hope that's okay?" he said and I nodded. We got in the back of the limo and the man closed the door.

We took off down the drive and I smiled when I saw that Emmett was amazed to be in the back of one. "Why can't I know where we're going?" I asked and Emmett looked at me with a smile on his face. "Because it wouldn't have been a surprise now would it?" I sighed knowing he was right. I looked out the window smiling at the scenery we were passing by. That's when I noticed that we were leaving town. I looked to Emmett but didn't say a word knowing he wouldn't tell me where we were going. Now I wish I had brought my phone along with me on this date.

After an hour we pulled into an ally. "Emmett this seems more like a back ally killing than a date." I said and he laughed. "Trust me you are going to love this." he said as the driver opened the door and Emmett got out only to hold his hand out to help me. I got out and we walked thru the door that lead into a dark area. "Now can you tell me where we are?" I asked and then I saw the drummer from Jasper's band walking with his drum sticks in his hand. "Hey Bells." he said and I smiled and waved as he walked. "We are at the first concert of the summer tour."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Much love, lover1420**


	19. Chapter 17

"We're where?" I asked excitedly. "The first show of the tour. We have this show and a few more over the next few weeks but we wont hit the road to hard until after finals and everything." he said and I jumped into his arms hugging him as hard as I could. "I love you!" I blurted. "I love you to Bells. Now Alice I'm sure is waiting to see you so why don't we head to the green room and hang out with the guys?" he asked and I nodded. He took my hand and we walked down a hallway until we came to a door with Jasper's band name on it. "This is us baby." he said and I smiled as he opened the door. "Bella!" Alice yelled as I stepped into the room. "I am so glad you are here." she said smiling at me as she made her way to hug me. "You knew about this?" I asked as we hug. "Well of course. It was so hard not to talk to you about it. But Emmett wanted to surprise you with this." she said smiling. I looked at Emmett who had made his way over to the guys.

"I need to talk to Jasper and the band real quick. Do you think you could get Emmett out of the room so I can talk to them. Five minutes is all I ask." I said and she nodded. "Hey Em the stage crew has to get somethings right with you since you weren't here with the other guys. Let's go find them." she says walking over to him. "Um sure. Bella will you be alright with the guys for a little bit?" he asked and I nodded smiling at him. He nodded before pecking my cheek and following Alice out the door and down the hall. I closed the door and turned to the guys. "I want to get on stage tonight. I have a song I want to sing to Emmett." I blurt out. Jasper smiles. "Just tell us which one and we will set it up." he said and I smiled. I quickly laid out my plan for this and soon Alice and Emmett were back. "We couldn't find the stage manager." Emmett huffed walking back in. Alice looked at me and I nodded. She smiled before she and I went for a 'quick walk'.

"What did Jasper say?" she asked and I smiled. "First song of the night will be Emmett. Then Jasper is gonna call him off stage and I will go on and sing to him. Then the guys in the band will play mine and Emmett's song and hopefully we will sing it together." I said and she nodded. "I'm so excited for you. Have you ever sang on stage before?" she asks and I nod. "Back in the day yeah but since moving here I haven't had the chance." I said and she smiles. We make our way back to the room and then the guys start getting ready to hit the stage.

"Alright you guys we have an awesome line up tonight!" an announcer called. "Let's give a big welcome to tonight's opener. Emmett!" Emmett rushed out on stage and started singing he's favorite love song. The audience cheered and Jasper was up to get him to the side stage. Jasper walks out and whispers something in his ear. "Well y'all I am being pulled off stage for just a second. I'll be right back." he said quickly. He walked off the stage on the other side and I took a deep breath before taking the mic from the stage manager and stepping out into the spot light. "Emmett please don't kill me later for this. Me or Jasper or the guys." I laughed into the mic making the audience laugh as well. I look to where Emmett was standing off stage beside Jasper with a look of shock on his face. The music started and I faced the audience once again.

_I don't like the way she's looking at you._

_I'm Starting to think you want her too._

_Am I crazy, have I lost ya?_

_Even though I know you love me, can't help it_

_I turn my cheek music up_

_And I'm puffing my chest_

_I'm getting ready to face you_

_Can call me obsessed_

_It's not your fault that they hover_

_I mean no disrespect_

_It's my right to be hellish_

_I still get Jealous_

_Cause you're too sexy, beautiful_

_And everybody wants a taste _

_That's way_

_I still get jealous_

I lost myself in the music relating to it in many ways. I get really jealous whenever I see a girl staring at him. Once the song is over I look over and smile seeing that he had actually understood the meaning behind the song. "Now if y'all don't mind I would love to have Emmett come back on stage and join me." I said and smiled as the audience cheered for him to come on. He walked on stage smiling at me. He gave me a quick kiss and the band began playing yet again. Recognizing the tune Emmett's smile grew and so did the love in his eyes.

He started singing look out into the audience as I watched him in awe.

_We were sittin up there on your momma's roof__  
><em>_Talkin bout' everything under the moon__  
><em>_The smell of honeysuckle and your perfume__  
><em>_All I could think about was my next move__  
><em>_Oh but you were so shy and so was I__  
><em>_Maybe that's why it was so hard to believe__  
><em>_When you smiled and said to me..__  
><em>  
>I look out into the audience as well and join with a wide smile on my face.<p>

_Are you gonna kiss me or not?__  
><em>_Are we gonna do this or what?__  
><em>_I think you know i like you a lot__  
><em>_But your bout' to miss your shot__  
><em>_Are you gonna kiss me or not?__  
><em>

I faded out and let him have the stage back again. Knowing that we would sing this one day at our wedding.

_It was the best dang kiss that I ever had__  
><em>_Except for that long one after that__  
><em>_And I knew if I wanted this thing to last_

He looks back at me and I watch as he walks over and takes my hand in his not missing a beat in the song.

_Sooner or later I'd have to ask for your hand__  
><em>_So I took a chance__  
><em>_Bought a wedding band__  
><em>_I got down on one knee__  
><em>_And you smiled and said to me_

I joined him again looking in his eyes as I sand this to him and no one else here.

_Are you gonna kiss me or not?__  
><em>_Are we gonna do this or what?__  
><em>_I think you know I love you a lot__  
><em>_I think we've got a real good shot__  
><em>_Are you gonna kiss me or not?__So we planned it all out for the middle of June__  
><em>_From the wedding cake to the honeymoon_

He smiled singing this and I laughed.

_And your momma cried__  
><em>_When you walked down the aisle__  
><em>_When the preacher man said Say I do_

There was no one in here but us it seemed as we sang this and we meant every word together we would do this and be alright at the end of the day.

_I did and you did too_

_I lifted that veil  
>And saw your pretty smile and I said<em>

Are you gonna kiss me or not?

_Are we gonna do this or what?  
>Look at all the love that we got<br>It ain't ever gonna stop_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not?  
>Yeah baby I love you a lot<em>

_I think we've got a shot  
><em>

He finishes out the song by looking back out into the audience.

_Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

As soon as the last word left his lips he was at me and kissing mine. "Bella I plan to one day marry you and have this song played at our wedding. Please forgive me for what happened this morning when we were on campus?" he asked into the mic so that all the fans heard. I smiled at him before raising my mic to my lips. "Babe I forgave you the moment I walked away this morning. And I can't wait for the day that I am your wife. I love you." I said and he smiles with a tear rolling down his cheek. We kiss once more before I leave the stage and he finishes his set.

I walked to where Alice was standing and she smiled. "That was a good way to get your feelings out. I think you and Emmett should always do a duet together to start the shows off with. You know he and Jasper have a duet that will transition from Emmett's opening act to Jasper's show. Maybe the two of you could be his opening act." she went on. "Alice I did it to tell Emmett that I was jealous this morning but that I still love him. I didn't do it to be on tour and sing with him every night even though that wouldn't really bother me." I said and she smiled. "Well it looks like you impressed somebody with your feelings because here comes Jasper's producer." she said smiling at a girl that was walking toward us.

"Bella that was amazing. My name is Emily. I'm Jasper's producer and you and Emmett sound amazing up there together. I would like to take you back to the label I work with and possible sign the two of you. And Alice you know I've been trying to sign you girly." a lady with a dark tan that was possible Native American said once she reached us. "I'll have to talk it over with Emmett and see what he says. I mean we are already going on tour with Jasper and Emmett is his opening act and all." I said and she nodded. "Well once the tour is over I would like an answer. Here is my card you can call me on my cell which is written on the back once y'all have an answer." she said and I nodded. "Nice meeting you Bella I look forward to hearing from you and Emmett." she said before walking away.

"Alice why haven't you signed? I heard you singing with Jasper and you were amazing." I said and she laughed. "She doesn't know it but I talked to Jasper about it already and I have already given my answer to another producer there. I won't start recording until after we get off this tour." she said and I smiled. Emmett walked over shortly after. "What did Emily want?" he asked and I told him and he smiled. "That would be amazing but I already signed as a solo act." he said and I nodded. "Well I could go solo and we could do duets as well." I said and I smiled. "I like the way you think babe." he said. After that we were quite and enjoyed Jasper's performance. Today wasn't my day but tonight has been the best night ever.

* * *

><p>AN: Songs: Jealous by Nick Jonas and Are you gonna kiss me or not by Thompson Square.

I hope you enjoyed this. I'm going to be bring this story to a close and do a squeal where they are on tour but first we must finish their first year of college.


	20. Chapter 18

After the concert Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and myself got into a limo that took us to Biers' diner where we laughed and joked along with the band that met us there. "So Bella you did amazing on stage I didn't know you could sing." Jasper said and I felt the blush creep up. "I used to sing back in Forks all the time. When I got here I didn't really want anyone knowing I could sing." I said and he nodded. The night continued with all of us laughing and eating some amazing food. By the time we were leaving I was tired. "Let's get you home because I can see that you want to go to sleep." Emmett said and I nodded before laying my head on his shoulder and closing my eyes.

I don't remember anything after that. When I opened my eyes again I was laying in my bed. I looked at the clock and saw that it was eight in the morning. I should have been up sooner to help Emmett and Tori. I jumped out of bed and took a quick shower before getting ready for the day. I made my way up stairs only fifteen minutes later to see Tori standing in the kitchen. "Where's Emmett?" I asked. "Oh he went on to help the guys. But you are gonna come with me. I may live on a farm but I still need somethings from the store." she said and I smiled. We went and got into her car before heading for town.

"Emmett told me you got on stage last night." she stated during the drive. "Yeah. I didn't know how to tell him what I was feeling yesterday and then a few songs came to mind and I decided that I would sing them to him. Alice and Jasper helped me along with Jasper's band." I said and she nodded not taking her eyes off the road. "Well I also heard that you got an offer." she said and I laughed. "Yeah Jasper's producer wants to sign me. I'm thinking about it she gave me until after the tour is over to give her an answer. And apparently Emmett and Alice have already signed and are waiting until after tour to start recording." I said and she laughed and nodded as well. "Alice wants to only go on tour with Jasper and she worked that into her contract that if he is on tour she isn't and if she is he isn't. The only time they would be on tour at the same time is if they are touring together." she said and I smiled. "I wonder if Emmett would want the same thing if I were to sign." I said and she laughed a little harder. "Honey my son is head over heels in love with you and will do anything you ask him to do. Just remember one thing though. He'll only do it if you ask him too." she said and I nodded getting lost in my thoughts.

We got to the store and we broke the list up before dividing and conquering the store and getting everything we needed. On the way home we didn't say a word. I was still lost in my thoughts when we pulled up and started unloading the car. "Bella if you want I have to make the guys some lunch but I also have to run to a meeting. I can make the lunch but could you take it down there for me please?" she asked and I nodded smiling. I went ahead and got my four-wheeler and brought it up to the door and put the drinks on the back. Tori came out and helped me strap both of the coolers to the four-wheeler before I took off toward the field that everyone was in.

Once I got into view I could see the guys looking and smiling before walking over to the tractor that was pulling the flat bed trailer. A bunch of "Hey Bella"s came from each of the guys and when Emmett came up he quickly kissed me before grabbing his lunch and sitting on the trailer and I followed suit. "Why did you let me sleep in?" I asked and he laughed. "Because I love you and knew that you need the sleep just as much as all of us and since I had already gotten up I decided that it would be very nice of me to just let you sleep." he said and I smiled. "Thank you baby." I said before taking a bite out of my sandwich.

"Have you thought about the offer Emily gave you?" he asked after a few minutes and I nodded. "Yeah I mean Tori told me how Alice did her contract to where if she is touring Jasper isn't and if he is she isn't and if they are both touring that they are together. I figured I could do the same thing with us. I mean if you want that is." I said and he nodded. "I would love that babe. If you want to call her we could." he said and I looked at him in awe. How did I get this man right beside me to love me like no one else? "I'll wait until after you are done later on tonight and then call. But while your mom is away and you are working I'm going to clean the house." I said and he smiled. "I hate to ask this but would you mind washing some of my clothes. Me and mama have been too busy to do it." I laughed but nodded. "I can do that as long as you promise that you'll be home right after you finish out here." "Baby you don't have to ask that because I wish I was with you there all day everyday." he said and I smiled at him. We finished lunch and I took off back to the house and started cleaning but first went to Emmett's room and grabbed his basket full of clothes to wash and took them to the laundry room.

I washed all of his clothes and started on mine. I cleaned the living room and kitchen and by the time I looked at the clock it was four-thirty in the afternoon and Tori and Emmett would be coming home soon. I sighed and decided that I would finish cleaning later. Tonight I want to cook for them and so I started on supper.

By the time supper was done Emmett walked in. "So I called mama to see where she was and I heard Riley in the back ground." he said and I laughed. "Don't laugh this is serious she said that he is taking her out on a date tonight." he and a frown on his face and I laughed harder. "Emmett your mom is looking for happiness and just because you are a mama's boy doesn't mean she can't go out and spend time with a guy her age." I said and he looked at me. "I know but I never thought she would actually go out on a date with Riley." he said and I just smiled. "Be happy for her Em." he nodded and smiled at me. "I'm happy for her but if Riley hurts my mama I will kill him." he said and I started laughing again. "I don't think that man will hurt her. Have you seen the way he looks at her when we go eat at the diner?" I ask and he nods again. "I know but I just.. I don't know." he says. "I know what you mean. You never thought your mom would be with someone else after seeing what your dad did when he left." I said and he nods. "What smells good?" he asks looking at the stove. "Home made Chicken Parmesan with garlic bread" I say as I grab two plates down. "It smells amazing baby." he says before dishing out one plate and then the other.

I carry our plates to the table while Emmett fixes us both a glass of iced tea. "So are we going to call Emily so that you can go and sign?" Emmett asked as he came and sat beside me. "Yeah we can do that after we eat. Right now it is just us." I said and he smiled before kissing my temple. We ate and chatted about the up coming tour and our finals which are next week.

Once we finished eating we went to the game room and I pulled out the card Emily had given me the night of the concert. I dialed the number and put it on speaker as I sat beside Emmett on the couch. "Emily Uley how can I help you?" came the voice of the woman I had spoken with at the concert. "Emily this is Bella Swan." I answered and smiled. "Bella how are you? Are you concedering signing with us?" she asked and I laughed. "I'm well and actually I was calling to tell you that I have decided to sign." I said and I heard her laugh as did Emmett. "Well could you come tomorrow sometime so that you can look over the contract?" she asked and I looked at Emmett who just nodded. "I can after all of my classes are over. And I want to bring mama Tori with me so that she can look it over as well." I said. "Absolutely that is perfectly fine. In fact if you want you could bring Emmett, Alice, and Jasper as well. Just give me a call when your classes are over and I will have everything set up for you to review the contract. Then if we come to an agreement on the contract you can have a public signing on Friday." she said and I looked to Emmett who again just nodded. "Alright I will call you tomorrow after my classes." I said.

We ended the call and I suddenly was excited. "I'm actually doing this." I breathed and Emmett laughed. "Yes you are baby. You are going to take this world by storm." he said bringing me into his arms. "I love you Em." I whispered feeling the love in his arms. "I love you too Bells. I always will." he said before planting a kiss on my forehead. At this moment though I want a little more than just the innocent kisses that are always between us.

I got up and straddled Emmett's lap. "Baby right now I need all of you. Here. Now."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So today is the last day for this story *sigh* but I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the next two that will be posted today. **


	21. Chapter 19

I got up and straddled Emmett's lap. "Baby right now I need all of you. Here. Now." I placed his hand on my core and moaned at the slight contact. I started grinding my hips on his hand and soon I felt his erection through his and my pants. "Bella if you keep that up your gonna be in trouble." he groaned as he rested his head on my shoulder. "Maybe that's what I want." I said and sooner than I thought Emmett had picked me up and laid me on the couch. "What my woman wants is what she gets." he breaths before taking my lips with his in one of the most headed kisses we have ever had.

When we broke apart he started trailing kisses down my next and only stopping to nibble and suck on my pulse point. I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and started tugging it up. He stopped his assault on my neck to pull his shirt off before going right back to the assault that he left on my neck. He tugged my shirt up and off and that's when we heard it. "Emmett! Bella!" came Tori's voice. "My mother is such a cock block." Emmett mumbled before we started putting our shirts on. We went up stairs, after Emmett calmed himself of course.

"How was your date mama?" I ask seeing that she was all smiles. And then I saw Riley. "Oh hey Riley." I said sitting down. "Hello Bella." Riley said smiling at me. "Our date was awesome and I will tell you all about it when he leaves." she said smiling at him. "Actually I want to talk to him real quick I'm sure you can tell Bella all about it before we come back in." Emmett said looking at Riley. "Emmett you don't have to go all 'don't hurt my mom our I'll kill you' on me. If I for some reason ever do, which is highly unlikely, I will willingly let you kill me." Riley said and Tori laughed. "You better not hurt her because like you said I will find you and I will kill you." Emmett said before taking a seat next to me. "So I hear that the two of you are going on tour in two weeks. That must be exciting." Riley said changing the subject. "Oh it is and Tori I get to tell you and Riley before anyone else, besides Em here, I have decided to sign. I go in tomorrow to review the contract and then I will be signing on Friday. I would really love it if you could go with me tomorrow to review it." I said and she started jumping with joy. "Of course. Have you called your mom to tell her? I'm sure she would love to be here when you sign." Tori started and she and I went into our own conversation about me signing.

After about an hour Riley left and Tori started to tell me about how he took her back to his place and cooked a full three course meal for them and that they watched her favorite movie, The Vow, and snuggled on his couch. Emmett could stand to listen so he went on down to the game room to play a game. "Bella I think I'm in love with him." Tori said once Emmett went downstairs. "Well if you are Emmett will except it. He's in the whole phase where no one is good enough for his mother and he doesn't want to see you hurt." I told her and she nodded. "Just imagine if the two of you were to have a daughter and she wanted to go out on a date." she said and we both laughed. "Tell me about it. But I should go and call my mom. I'll tell you what she says." I said standing up. Tori nodded and then I walked downstairs and into the game room.

"Your mom thinks she just might be in love with Riley. And she is worried that you don't support her." I said sitting next to him. "It's not that and you know it." he said pausing his game. "I know and she knows too. But I am going to call my mom and tell her that her daughter is about to become a singer." I said and he laughed. I dialed the oh so familiar number to my childhood house phone. "Swan residence." came my father's deep gravely voice. "Hey daddy." I said and I heard him loosen up a little. "Hey Bells. Have you changed your mind about coming home for the summer? The guys at the station sure have missed you." he said and I smiled. "I'm sure they do. Is mom home?" I asked. "You know she is." he said and then I heard my mom pick up another phone. "Hey Bells. How's life?" she asked and I laughed. "So you know how I get really bad stage fright sometimes?" I asked and mom and dad laughed before saying Yes. "We'll I got up on stage a few nights ago and sang with Emmett. I got offered to sign with a big record label out of Texas and I will be signing Friday." I said and my mother was the first to say something. "Bella this better not be a joke." I laughed. "It's not you can ask Emmett and Tori if you want to." I said and she started screaming. "Oh my gosh Bella. My baby Bella is going to be a music sensation!" I laughed and put my phone on speaker so Emmett could hear. "It's true Renee. She is signing with the same label that my friend Jasper is with. I also signed a few months back as a solo artist." Emmett said once my mother had calmed down. "Your dad is already looking for a flight out there for this week. We want to be there when you sign." she said and I laughed again. "Tori kind of figured as much. Well I will let y'all get everything together just text me when you have booked your flight and everything that way Emmett and I can go pick you up." I said. "Alright honey we love you." she said. "I love y'all too." I said before hanging up the phone. "That's done." I said before picking up Emmett's controller and starting his game back.

~CL~~~~~~~CL~~~~~~~CL~~~~~~CL~~~~~~~CL~~~~~~CL~~~~~~~CL~~~~~~CL~~~~~~~CL~

The next day after my classes I stopped back by the ranch and changed clothes before Tori and I headed to the studio that Jasper told me how to get to. "I wish Em could be here." I said as Tori drove through town. "I know he wanted to come but his classes come first as you told him last night." she said and I nodded. We pulled up to a building that looked like the rest in town the only thing that made it look like a studio on the outside is the name on the front. Phil's music recording label. The label that I am about to read a contract with. I grabbed my notebook that had a few songs that I had written since being in Texas along with the old tattered notebook that I brought with me from Forks. Tori and I walked in and I gave the receptionist my name before taking a seat in the waiting room.

After five minutes Emily came out. "Bella if you would follow me to my office I have everything in there." she said. I got up as did Tori and we followed Emily down the hallway and into a office that was modernly decorated. We took a seat at the desk. "Here is the contract and anything that needs to be revised just let me know and we can take care of it today. I'll be your producer for your first record which is stated in the contract after that if you want to switch producers you can." she said handing Tori and I both a copy of the contract. She and I read over it and most of it we both agreed would work and there were a few things that she and I didn't think would. Emily helped us a lot and about two hours later Tori and I walked out with a smile. "How about we go out and celebrate tonight. Invite Jasper and Alice as well." Tori said as we got in the car. I nodded before texting Alice and asking her to meet up with us at Biers' place.

When we got back I told Emmett and he was excited for me. We got ready and then headed to Biers' place. When we got there I saw Alice and Jasper waiting outside for us. I ran up to Alice and hugged her. "I am so happy for you. Now we can all do duets and stuff together on our records." she said and I laughed before she and I slipped into our own little conversation that Tori ended up entering. We walked into Biers' and were quickly seated by Riley who said that our whole ticket would be on him tonight as a congratulations to me. We were all talking and joking and it felt like we were always supposed to be a family.

~CL~~~~~~CL~~~~~~~~CL~~~~~~~~CL~~~~~~~~~CL~~~~~~~~~CL~~~~~~~~CL~~~~~~~CL~

Friday rolled around quickly and Alice was helping me get ready for my signing which was going to be public. "I am so nervous." I admit to Alice as she worked on my hair. "Bella it isn't that bad. You get up on a panel you sign the contract which you have already read and revised then the press will ask a few questions and then you leave. It's that simple." she says and I laugh. "For you it's simple. You've already done this. I don't like being the center of attention a lot." I said and she laughed at me. "You'll be fine plus Emmett will be standing just out of sight of the press so you can just act like you are talking to him or me or Jasper." I laughed as she finished my hair. She did my hair and soon we were waiting to go out and face the cameras.

"Miss Swan it's time." came a man that I had seen here only a few times today. "Thank you." with that I left the room and Alice headed for the crowed. Emmett was standing on the other side of the door along with Emily and Phil, the studio owner. "Are you ready for this baby?" Emmett asked taking my hand in his. "As ready as I will ever be." I said taking a deep breath and smiling. We started heading to the stage and once we reached the side stage we stopped. Jasper was standing there with a smile on his face. "Now darlin you get up there and show the world how kick ass you are. Alice and I will be in the front row. If you start to get nervous you look to us and just talk straight to us. You understand right?" he asked after a quick hug. "Yes. Thank you Jasper." I said and then he was off to join Alice. I quickly hugged and kissed Emmett before Emily and Phil got ready to go on stage.

I walked between Emily and Phil on the stage and saw my contract sitting on the table with only three chairs sitting behind it. I sat between Emily and Phil and the press conference began. With all the cameras and flashing lights and questions you would think that I would be nervous as all hell but thanks to my amazing boyfriend and Jasper and Alice everything went was pulled off. Once it was over and my contract with the label was signed I walked off stage with Emily and Phil. I walked right into Emmett's waiting arms. "Well baby you have just signed on for the most amazing career that very few get to do."

Jasper and Alice joined us and soon we were in the limo and on the way to the studio. Getting there Phil and Emily said it would be better that we go through the front that way people will see me with Jasper and Emmett who already have a single recorded together. When we got out Emmett and Jasper acted as bodyguards for myself and Alice. Once inside Emmett took my to his studio. "Bella you and Emmett will be sharing this studio and the writing room which is also shared with Jasper and Alice. Emmett, Alice and yourself will all start recording after Jasper's tour and I want to do a winter tour with you and Alice headlining if that is okay." Phil said with a smile on his face. "That sounds fine to me. But Emmett and I need to be heading out soon my parents should be landing in about two hours and I want to be there to meet them." I said holding on to Emmett's hand. "Well the limo is paid for for the rest of the day why don't you go ahead and use it to go get them." Emily said smiling at me. "Thanks. Jasper, Alice we'll see you back at the ranch." I said hugging them each.

Emmett and I made our way back out to the limo and told the driver to head to the airport. "So are you happy now?" Emmett asked and I smiled. "As long as I have you and our friends and family I'll be the happiest woman on this earth." I said snuggling closer to him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The final chapter will be posted today I have to just look over it really well before posting it. Then after the new year and once I get some of my other stories done I will be working on the sequel to this story and I will post another author's note to let you guys know the name of it :) Enjoy**

**With love, Lover 1420**


	22. Chapter 20

Emmett and I had picked up my parents last week from the airport and it was amazing to see them since I hadn't seen them in so long and they decided to stay long enough to see Emmett, Jasper, Alice and myself off when we leave for tour which is only a week out. "Are you excited?" mama asked me as we sat on the back patio. "I am mama. We are going to go to every state. And then a few countries over seas and I'm so ready for it." I said and she smiles. "What about your record deal?" she asked and I nodded again. "I will start recording just like Emmett and Alice which will start once Jasper's tour is over and then the plan is that over winter break Alice and I will co-headline a tour." I said. "Just never forget where you come from baby. We all miss you in Forks and no one can believe that you are going to be on tour. You are the first person to leave Forks and actually make something of yourself." she said and I smile. No one really leaves Forks but I couldn't wait to leave. "I know mama." I said.

We walked back in and looked around but couldn't find Tori, dad, Jasper, Alice, or Emmett. "I bet I know where they are at." I tell mama before heading toward the game room. Mama followed closely and laughed when we both saw that dad, Jasper, and Emmett where playing a video game and Jasper and Emmett were getting beat by my dad. Tori and Alice were playing pool and laughing as well. "So I leave you for just a few minutes and you are playing a video game and beating by your daughter's boyfriend at it." mama laughed before sitting next to dad and to figure out what he was doing so she could help the boys get ahead. I walked over to Tori and Alice and we switched off on playing pool.

After what seemed like two days it had been a week and tomorrow morning Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and I will bored a plane with Emily and Phil and head off to the first stop of the tour and it seemed like time was just flying and we were standing still. Emmett and I lay in bed together spooning and just humming to each other. Since my signing he and I have written a few duets and he has also helped my write a few of my songs and I have helped him write a few. Alice and Jasper helped too of course but he and I were the ones that always heard our songs before they were ever written.

"So how is this tour really going to work?" I asked him not turning to face him. "Well we will be on a tour bus and in and out of hotels across the country. Then when we go over seas we will have a private jet and then another tour bus and more hotels and then we have another private jet back and then we go home." he says into my hair. "But will we be sharing hotel rooms?" I asked and he laughed. "I think Emily and Phil have set that up for us already." he said and I laughed. "That was a stupid question wasn't it?" I said and he shook his head. "No question is stupid when this is your first time going out on tour. But when you headline it will be a little different." he said and I couldn't help but smile. "I guess we need to get some sleep because tomorrow is going to be a lot of traveling." he said and I nodded and closed my eyes but couldn't really sleep knowing that tomorrow I would be with my friends and only my friends for just a few months.

The next morning was busy. Making sure that I have everything that I will need and helping Emmett pack. My mom tried to help me but in the end I did it all. Breakfast was quick and soon Jasper and Alice were here and we hung out with Tori and my parents for a little while but soon it was time for us to head to the airport to meet up with Emily and Phil. "Bella send postcards to us and make sure to call everyday or everyone in Forks will be worried about you." dad said as we were getting out of the car. "I know daddy. And I promise to call and send postcards from everywhere we stop." I said as we got the luggage out of the trunk of the car.

We walked in silence to the front of the security line where Emily and Phil stood waiting for us. "Alright group picture before the babies leave." Tori said pulling out her camera and my mom did the same. Jasper and Emmett where in between Alice and myself as we posed for the picture. "Alright now hugs before you go." I went to hug my mom and dad before hugging Tori. "We love each of you. Take care of each other." Tori said as we all stepped back. "We will mama." Emmett said. We all waved before going through the security check.

Once we were done with security Emily, Phil, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and myself headed for the tarmac to meet with our private plane. After waiting for about thirty minutes for our luggage to be loaded we were headed onto the strip to take off. "Welcome to the crazy ride ladies and gentlemen hold on tight." Emily said to us making us all laugh. I sat close to Emmett and fell asleep with my head on his shoulder. We might have found love in college but nothing will measure to the crazy wild tour of the world that we are just starting on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sad to see this end but the next installment will be coming soon. I'm thinking of calling it the Crazy Wild World Tour McCarty Style. What do y'all think? see you next time!**

**Much love, Lover1420**


End file.
